Homosexuel:le: – nm, nf
by Jackie Ketchum
Summary: Ron a quelque chose d'important à annoncer à Harry. Cet aveu va troubler notre sorcier préféré au plus haut point mais… pour quelles raisons ? [CRACK!FIC]
1. L'aveu

**« Homosexuel(le) – n.m, n.f : ****personne ****qui ****éprouve ****de ****l****'****attirance ****pour ****les ****personnes ****du ****même ****sexe**** »**

**Chapitre 1.**

Plus qu'un trophée à astiquer et je serais libre. Courage Harry ! Un dernier petit coup de serviette ici et… Ouais !

- J'ai terminé ! hurlai-je fou de joie.

Rusard leva les yeux de son vieux livre, dont la reliure ne semblait plus relier grand-chose, et me lança un sourire acerbe. Il referma son bouquin et le posa sur la table en faisant remuer un nuage de poussière et voler quelques morceaux de parchemins vierges sur le sol.

- Epargne-moi ton allégresse Potter ! Et va donc voir dans cette armoire là-bas.

L'armoire en question semblait aussi âgée, si ce n'est plus, que Dumbledore, et un gros cadenas rouillé la fermait précieusement. Je soupirai. Visiblement, Rusard n'en avait pas terminé avec ma retenue. Découragé et déçu de ne pas pouvoir rentrer au dortoir maintenant, je me levai d'un bond et attrapa sans aucune délicatesse les clefs (toutes aussi rouillées que le vieux cadenas) que me tendait Rusard. J'étais persuadée qu'une montagne de vieux trophées croupissait là-dedans, et que les nettoyer ne serait pas exercice facile.

Un affreux bruit métallique raisonna lorsque j'insérai la clef dans la serrure. Et lorsque le cadenas céda, j'eus d'abord cru l'avoir cassé. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un horrible grincement et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'effroyable tas de trophées moyenâgeux que… ne renfermait pas cette armoire.

Vide. Cette armoire était, en fait, vide.

- Monsieur, il n'y a rien là-dedans.

- Regarde bien.

Je baissai les yeux et distinguai dans l'obscurité du meuble un petit trophée de bronze anormalement répugnant.

- Eurk, lâchai-je, en attrapant l'espèce de gobelet crasseux.

- C'est un trophée en or à la base. Et c'est aussi ta clé de sortie. Néglige-le et tu passeras le reste de la nuit dans ce cachot !

Rusard passa la porte, son livre en main et sa chatte sur ses traces. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd et j'entendis les pas lourd de Rusard s'éloigner dans le couloir. Merde ! Cet espèce de vieillard qui empeste à trois kilomètres et qui fait semblant de savoir lire est vraiment une personne exécrable ! Ce truc pue la déjection d'hippogriffe !

Je posai la coupe dégueulasse sur la table qu'occupait précédemment le concierge et la regarda à travers mes lunettes. Si je n'aimais pas autant les champignons (à la crème surtout), j'aurais mis ma main à couper que c'était ça, ces petites trucs blancs qui germait dans le fond du trophée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. 23h40. Déjà ? Moi qui avais promis à Ron de ne pas rentrer trop tard… _«Traîne pas trop en colle s'il-te-plaît. Il faut que je t'annonce un truc. Un truc vraiment très très important... », _m'avait-il dit après le dîner. Eh voilà ! J'étais encore moins motivé à nettoyer ce truc et encore plus à me tirer d'ici.

Bien sûr, j'avais tout prévu. Rusard m'avait enfermé, et le seul moyen pour sortir était de nettoyer cette chose. Or, il était absolument hors de question que j'abîme mes mains pour ça, et je n'avais pas de baguette puisque môsieur Le-Concierge-Qui-Maltraite-Les-Sorciers-Célèbres-En-Leur-Donnant-d'Affreux-Pot-Cradingue-à-Laver me l'avait confisquée. C'est pourquoi, j'avais mon acolyte : j'ai nommé Neville Londubat !

*Toc ! Toc ! Toctoc !*

Quand on parle du loup…

- Harry, l'entendis-je chuchoter à travers la porte.

- Ta baguette, Neville ! lui répondis-je. Passes-la par le haut de la porte, y'a une fissure dans le mur !

Sans plus attendre, le petit bout de bois vint traverser l'encadrement de la porte avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Je m'armai de la baguette magique et jetai un sort sur ce trophée, beaucoup plus joli à regarder une fois propre et sans aucune trace de champignons. Aussitôt, la porte de la sortie s'ouvrit sur Neville qui me faisait des signes pour que je presse le pas.

Ron m'attendait dans la salle commune, je lui priai de m'attendre, le temps de prendre une douche.

00h10. A cette heure-ci, la salle commune était vide de tout Gryffondors. Ron semblait stressé, ses genoux tremblaient et ses mains moites s'agrippaient à son bas de pyjama.

- Ron ?

Il se leva alors, s'approcha de moi, m'agrippa les épaules d'une poigne de fer et me fit assoir sur un fauteuil. A présent, il était aussi rouge que les murs de la pièce.

- Putain, Harry ! T'aurais pu au moins t'habiller !

J'avais omis d'enfiler un pyjama, c'est vrai. J'avais juste une serviette de toilette autour de la taille.

- Je vois pas le problème, me défendis-je.

Ron soupira et commença à faire les cent pas sous mes yeux en agitant nerveusement les mains.

- Ecoute… commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi, étira une petite grimace sur son visage, pour finalement recommencer ses allers-retours.

- C'est ce que t'as à me dire qui te met dans un état pareil ?

- Tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- Qu'as-tu de si grave à m'annoncer à la fin ?

Ron préféra s'asseoir. Il joignit ses deux mains, les colla à son front et après un long soupir d'encouragement, daigna me regarder. Son air était grave. Il avait l'air sérieux.

- Tu te rappelles la semaine dernière quand tu as surpris Drago aux toilettes ?

- Tu veux dire, quand j'ai surpris Drago en train de prendre son pied avec un autre mec de l'école ?

- Ouais, _ça_.

- Quel est le rapport avec toi ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses… ce n'était pas Nott qui été avec Drago à ce moment là…

- Ah ? Alors qui… ?

Ron s'empourpra. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir avant de dire, d'une voix solennelle :

- C'était moi.

Aussitôt, ma mâchoire se décrocha. Je restai muet et Ron sembla s'en inquiéter.

- Dis quelque chose, supplia-t-il.

Mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. J'avais juste envie de vomir. Je me levai et me précipitai vers ma chambre sans même comprendre le pourquoi et le comment de ma réaction. J'entendis derrière moi, le soupir découragé de Ron ainsi qu'un dernier mot de sa part. D'un ton prostré qui m'agrippa la gorge, il prononça d'une voix à peine audible :

- Putain…


	2. Une assimilation difficile

**Chapitre 2.**

Le lendemain matin, j'eus beaucoup de mal à me réveiller. Déjà parce que je m'étais couché hyper tard la veille à cause de ma retenue, (et de Ron qui m'avait soudain avoué être gay), et ensuite, parce que je n'avais pas vraiment fermé l'œil de la nuit.

En fait, après la déclaration de Ron, je repensai à certaines choses. Des choses qu'on avait faites lui et moi. Je veux dire, des trucs qu'on avait faits en tant qu'amis. M'imaginer qu'il était gay quand on prenait nos douches ensembles aux entrainements, quand on comparait la taille de nos… , ou tout simplement quand on dormait ensemble au Terrier, dans le même lit. M'imaginer qu'il était gay à ces moments-là, ça changeait tout.

Je sais bien que m'être tiré comme un sauvage après qu'il m'ait avoué avoir couché avec Drago, c'était pas une solution. Mais…

_Mais quoi_ ?

- Harry ! Tout le monde est parti, on attend plus que toi, dépêche !

Je reconnus sans peine la voix de Seamus. D'habitude c'était Ron qui me sortait du lit le matin. Mais étant donné la situation…

J'étais énervé.

De savoir que Ron ne m'avait pas attendu. De savoir qu'il était surement vexé. Et que c'était de ma faute. Ca m'irrita au summum du maximum.

Je sortis finalement de mon lit et me traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain en intimant Seamus de quitter le dortoir en lui indiquant d'une voix (je peinai l'annoncer) affligée : « Ne m'attendez pas, je n'ai pas faim. »

Ron m'avait évité toute la journée. Ou bien, étais-ce moi qui l'avais évité ? Mystère. En tout cas, il n'avait pas cherché à me parler ni même me suivre lorsque je me rendis chez Hagrid, le soir, après n'avoir que très peu rempli mon estomac.

- Harry ! me salua chaleureusement Hagrid quand je vins toquer à la porte de sa vieille cabane.

- Bonsoir…

Ma voix trahissait mes émotions. Et le géant barbu remarqua sur-le-champ que quelque chose clochait.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière moi.

- Ron est gay, marmonnai-je.

Hagrid me servit une tasse de thé et je lui racontai tout : l'aveu de Ron, Malefoy, et ma contrariété...

- Oh… Ecoute Harry, je suis pas très psychologue tu sais… alors les histoires de ce genre, c'est pas trop mon verre de jus de citrouille… mais si tu veux mon avis, la meilleure chose à faire c'est d'avoir une discussion avec Ron.

- Pour parler de quoi ?

- Eh bien, de tout ça. Ta pensée vis-à-vis de sa… sexualité.

J'avais envie d'éclater de rire. Ecouter Hagrid parler de la sorte, discerner la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues barbues hirsutes lorsqu'il employé le mot « sexualité » me faisait sourire.

- Tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir maintenant.

Je finis ma tasse de thé, essuya mes lèvres du revers de ma manche et me leva de la chaise.

- Et n'oublie pas de discuter avec Ron, me rappela-t-il lorsque j'eus regagné la porte.

Mon silence répondit à son conseil puis je le quittai sans même un au revoir, juste un faible sourire en guise de remerciement.

Comme je m'y attendais en rentrant au dortoir, Ron ne dormait pas. Il était avec Hermione et nos cothurnes de chambre dans la salle commune. J'aurais voulu passer et aller me coucher direct, sans même un regard à leur attention mais c'était sans compter sur Dean et Seamus, qui m'attrapèrent chacun une épaule.

- Harry ! Tu le savais toi ?

Aussitôt, mon cœur s'accéléra. J'avais cette impression bizarre d'avoir commis une faute grave. Une faute dont tout le monde devait ignorer l'existence parce que c'était capital pour ma survie.

- Si je sais quoi ? répondis-je - je l'avoue- agressivement.

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, certainement dû au ton que j'avais employé.

- Oh ! Ca n'a pas l'air aussi intéressant que la raison pour laquelle t'es en rogne.

- Une peine de cœur ?

- Une mauvaise note ?

- On veut tout savoir !

Ils me firent assoir sur le canapé à côté d'Hermione. Ron, installé dans le fauteuil en face, me considérait tel un lion sauvage près à bondir sur sa proie. Cette description métaphorique me refroidit immédiatement.

- Je veux aller me coucher les gars, c'est tout.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? me demanda Hermione en posant une main sur mon dos.

- Ouais je… ça va.

Je n'arrivais plus à soutenir le regard de Ron, alors je tournai ma contemplation vers la cheminée.

- On a un scoop, lâcha, après coup, Seamus. Harry, tu savais que le prince des Serpentards…

- …autrement dit Drago Malefoy, continua Dean d'un ton réjoui.

- … à été surpris avec une mystérieuse personne…

- … dans les toilettes d… ?

- Je sais ouais, coupai-je, sec.

Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à l'agacement qui m'envahissait et poursuivirent :

- Et… toi qui sais tout sur tout Harry, t'aurais pas une petite idée de qui été avec lui ?

_Evidemment que je le savais. _

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ron. Si ses yeux à cet instant avaient été des baguettes, elles m'auraient toutes deux jetées un _Avada_.

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi Ron semblait si en colère contre moi ? M'en voulait-il à ce point ?

Mais…

… Avec Drago Malefoy bordel !

Il a eu une relation avec Drago Malefoy, aussi mon pire ennemi… non, _notre_ pire ennemi depuis toujours ! C'était normal de lui en vouloir. Même si Ron était mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais le considérer, dans l'état actuel des choses, autrement que comme un félon.

Ma mâchoire se serra et mes poings également. Dean et Seamus continuaient de me regarder dans l'attente d'une réponse, Hermione me caressait l'épaule sentant que j'étais affreusement tendu et Ron me dévisageait, avec cet air insupportable.

Je soutins un moment encore le regard de mon ami rouquin. Il avait l'air si sombre, comme empreint d'une profonde déception. Alors que c'était moi le trahi là-dedans. C'en était trop. Je voulais aller dormir.

- Demandez ça à Ron, crachai-je en me levant.

Ron se redressa, fronça les sourcils en ma direction. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais trop tard… j'étais déjà parti. Mon lit m'attendait et j'espérais pouvoir dormir un minimum cette nuit.


	3. Cormac McLaggen

**Chapitre 3.**

Les cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards avaient toujours eu le don de m'agacer, surtout quand ils se déroulaient en fin de journée, après sept heures exténuantes de cours. Une fois de plus, je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Ron. D'ailleurs, Hermione nous a questionnés ce midi à propos de ce silence entre nous. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais simplement malade depuis deux jours et que l'envie de parler à quiconque s'était volatilisée. Elle a paru peu convaincue mais n'a pas insisté, et tant mieux parce que je n'avais aucune envie de m'étaler sur le sujet.

- Mr Potter et Mr McLaggen sont priés de rejoindre l'établi au fond de la salle pour recréer la potion qu'ils ont si _scandaleusement_ raté lundi matin.

Rogue avait ce don de tout faire pour que ses élèves parviennent à finir une journée en beauté. Faire équipe avec cet abruti de McLaggen aujourd'hui, je m'en serais bien passé.

Cormac McLaggen me faisait étrangement penser à un Serpentard : prétentieux, poule mouillé et arrogant. Un Drago Malefoy numéro 2, ni plus ni moins.

Je lui jetai un regard en coin auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcils insolent. Apparemment, lui non plus n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire cette potion. Néanmoins nous nous levâmes simultanément et nous fixâmes du regard.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je commençai à me demander ce qu'on pouvait trouver d'attirant chez un homme quand on était, nous-mêmes, un homme. Quels atouts un homme devait-il avoir pour plaire à un autre homme ? Fallait-il être plutôt viril ? Ou au contraire plutôt fragile ? Je m'imaginai Cho, sa nuque fluette ne m'avait jamais vraiment fait envie, je préférais de loin la nuque ferme et musclée de Parkinson, alors était-ce le côté plutôt viril qui me plairait chez un homme si j'étais gay ? Je réfléchissais à la question en contemplant la nuque de Drago Malefoy : gracile, laiteuse. A gerber.

Comme à son habitude, McLaggen m'adressa un sourire hautain et me bouscula pour passer devant moi. _Et on se demande ce qui lui a valu un an de plus à Poudlard ? Immature et imbécile de surcroît. _Immédiatement, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur sa nuque. La sienne était imposante, les veines saillaient discrètement depuis ses clavicules remontant le long de son cou pour finalement disparaître au niveau de sa mandibule. Je le rejoignis, les mains dans les poches, et à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que mon poing commença à me démanger.

- Je te laisse écraser les scarabées.

Cette simple phrase réussit à me mettre hors de moi. Je jetai un regard noir à cette tête blonde déjà penchée sur les ingrédients présents sur la table. Il commença à découper les racines de gingembre et dut se rendre compte que je l'observais puisqu'il redressa la tête et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Pour une fois que je ne cherche de noises à personnes, soupira-t-il. Tu parviens à me quand même à me tuer du regard ?

Et pour accompagné ses paroles, il se permit de pouffer de rire.

- L'habitude je présume, répondis-je, légèrement détendu.

Il se re-concentra sur ses racines de gingembre et moi sur mes scarabées. Cependant, mes yeux semblaient le regarder différemment : est-ce que je venais de trouver le sourire de Cormac McLaggen séduisant ?

Je me tournai vers le reste de la classe. Tout le monde était sagement attablé et écoutait (ou faisait semblant d'écouter) le professeur Rogue. Dean et Seamus, voisins de table, se faisaient du pied semblait-il. Lavande caressait la main d'Hermione du bout du doigt et, d'un air distrait, cette dernière se mordillait les lèvres. Blaise et Neville, eux, se jetaient de lascifs regards d'un bout à l'autre de la classe. Et tout ça sous les yeux de Rogue, lequel semblait aveugle. Même Luna et Nott s'échangeaient de petits sourires discrets. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

- Potter !

Cormac me sortit de ma contemplation.

- Les scarabées ! Mets-les dans le chaudron, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Je m'exécutai. L'eau du chaudron prit alors une couleur orangée sous les yeux d'un Cormac visiblement satisfait.

- Bien, et maintenant…

McLaggen attrapa un petit canif, aiguisé à merveille, et m'empoigna le bras. Je fronçai les sourcils et retint un cri lorsque qu'il appuya la lame contre ma paume pour finalement la faire lentement glisser le long d'une de ces lignes étudiées en cours de chiromancie avec le professeur Trelawney. Une trainée rouge se dessina alors dans ma main et Cormac recueillit le sang qui s'écoulait, goutte-à-goutte, dans une fiole.

Voyant le regard noir que je lui lançai à nouveau, il s'expliqua :

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais gaspiller mon sang pour l'usage d'une potion aussi insignifiante que celle-ci.

- Bien évidemment, grognai-je. Une petite entaille au bout de l'index t'aurait tué, espèce de crétin ! Tu m'as carrément hachée la main !

Il ria et posa le couteau sur l'établi.

J'attrapai un chiffon propre et l'enserrai de ma main. Après le contenu de la fiole versé, la potion vira au rouge, et, du chaudron émana une délicieuse odeur de glace à la pistache. Elle était réussite.

Rogue nous a donc félicités - enfin… si on peut appeler « Vos cas ne sont peut-être pas si désespérés. » une félicitation - et m'a fait quitter le cours pour que j'aille à l'infirmerie.

Les cours terminés, il fallut me rendre à mon entrainement de Quidditch. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, je ne pouvais me dispenser de jouer, pas même une fois. Alors ce fut avec une main endolorie et une tête fatiguée que je m'avançai sur le terrain, balai sous le bras. Les Poufsouffles nous avaient accompagnés, l'entrainement tourna donc au match amical.

Ron n'a laissé passer aucun Souafles et le Cognard ne l'a déséquilibré à aucun moment. Il a fait preuve d'une telle agressivité sur le terrain qu'à un moment donné j'ai craint pour la vie de Chester Howard, nouveau batteur de l'équipe adverse.

- Toutes mes félicitations Ron, s'exclama le capitaine des Poufsouffles, dans les vestiaires. C'était un beau match !

- Merci, répondit simplement Ron, en réajustant la serviette blanche autour de sa taille.

Ron avait beaucoup grandit depuis ces derniers mois, il pouvait se vanter de me dépasser d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres maintenant. Cette particularité me sauta aux yeux lorsque Chester Howard, plutôt de petite taille, fit face à Ron pour une poignée de main. Celle de Chester disparut presque entièrement dans la paume de Ron et je le décelai grimacer lorsqu'il la lui serra.

Chester quitta les vestiaires après avoir récupérer ses affaires et, alors que mes yeux semblaient ne pas pouvoir se détacher des gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur le torse de Ron, je le surpris porter une attention certaine aux, il semblait, fesses du Poufsouffle.

Je fronçai les sourcils et quittai les vestiaires sans un mot.

Il me fallait faire du tri dans mon esprit.

Primo, j'aimais les femmes. A aucun moment, je dis bien _aucun_, je n'ai trouvé le sourire de Cormac charmant.

Deuzio, ce sentiment étrange que je ressentais lorsque je voyais Ron regarder quelqu'un d'autre était juste de l'aversion. L'aversion de l'imaginer avec Malefoy en train de roucouler dans les toilettes.

Et tertio, il me fallait parler à Hermione. Parce que toutes ces précédentes affirmations sonnaient franchement faux dans mon crâne…


	4. Pansy Parkinson

**Chapitre 4.**

L'air était frais mais agréable, il contrastait parfaitement avec la chaleur de ce milieu de printemps. Hermione, comme prévu, était assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, un livre à la main et un pot de glace à la vanille entre les genoux. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et jeta mon regard au loin sur l'eau calme. Je me rappelais les nombreuses fois où Ron et moi y avons plongé et nagé quand le temps était caniculaire.

Hermione ferma son livre, le posa auprès d'elle et plongea sa cuillère dans le pot de glace.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Ginny ?

La question de mon amie me prit au dépourvu. Mon histoire avec Ginny remontait maintenant à trois mois et, bien que je n'eus jamais fourni d'explication quant à la raison de notre rupture, je pensais le sujet définitivement clos.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Simple curiosité. Vous aviez l'air si heureux ensemble, je ne comprends pas ce qui vous a poussé à rompre. Enfin, ce qui _t'as_ poussé à rompre…

- La raison est aussi simple que ça : je ne l'aimais plus. J'en étais même au point de me demander si je l'avais aimée un jour.

Ginny était le genre de fille collante mais qui ne voulait en aucun cas être un fardeau pour les autres. Bien sûr, à la longue, elle était devenue un poids presque insupportable pour moi. Elle me suivait partout, me demandait sans arrêt « Harry, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » ou encore « Harry, tu me trouves jolie toi ? » ce à quoi je répondais « Bien sûr », « Naturellement » ou tout simplement « Oui ».

Le train-train qui s'était installé entre nous m'avait vite lassé : Manger ensemble le matin en l'écoutant me raconter comment elle était parvenue à obtenir un A en potion. Marcher ensemble pendant les pauses. La bécoter chaque fois qu'elle tendait les lèvres vers moi en fermant les yeux. L'enlacer quand elle posait son front contre mon épaule. Partager notre dessert le midi. Finir sa boisson qu'elle ne terminait jamais le soir. Se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande. L'écouter parler, encore et encore. Et enfin – ce pourquoi j'étais véritablement avec elle - la baiser. … Non pardon_, lui_ _faire l'amour_… mais ce terme sonne faux, puisque, pour ma part, il n'y avait pas d'amour.

- Elle est pourtant bien montée, tu ne trouves pas ?

Avoir une amie qui parle d'une fille comme le ferait votre meilleur pote c'est surprenant parfois. Mais ça me fait toujours rire.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demandai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si attirant chez les filles ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir en posant son index sur son menton et quand la réponse lui parvint elle me gratifia d'un simple sourire.

- L'absence de ce truc que vous autres, hommes, avaient entre les jambes.

Elle enfourna une cuillère de glace dans sa bouche.

- Et puis, enchaîna-t-elle, l'avantage de coucher avec une personne du même sexe que toi c'est que tu sais parfaitement comment t'y prendre pour la faire réagir. Les gays ont encore plus d'aubaine que nous d'ailleurs…

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle expliqua :

- Dean me racontait l'autre jour les avantages d'être gay, sexuellement parlant, bien entendu. « Nous gays, on a encore plus de chance parce que tu vois, pendant tes ébats avec ton copain, t'as le plaisir de recevoir et le plaisir d'être reçu. », m'a-t-il dit.

Nous rîmes puis elle ajouta :

- Bon, il a quand même précisé en grimaçant que recevoir était parfois douloureux mais que ça en valait la peine.

J'attrapai le pot de glace et commença à m'en empiffrer. Après un silence Hermione demanda, légèrement craintive.

- Et avec Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Il se trouve que lui aussi est gay.

- Et alors… ? fit-elle la bouche pleine.

- C'est là le problème. Quand il me l'a annoncé je l'ai… je l'ai carrément ignoré, je suis parti et je l'ai vexé, je crois…

- Tu crois ? s'emporta-t-elle en secouant sa petite cuillère. Attends, ton meilleur ami t'annonces qu'il est gay et toi tu te sauves ? C'est la pire réaction à laquelle il pouvait s'attendre, Harry !

- Non mais… continuai-je. Il a couché avec Drago Malefoy !

- C'était lui avec Drago ? Dans les toilettes ?

- Oui.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! cria-t-elle en regardant les nuages. Tu remontes dans mon estime !

- Quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

- Mais enfin Harry, Drago Malefoy ! Certainement le plus beau représentant de l'espèce Serpentardienne ! Et aussi le plus inaccessible des garçons de cette école !

- Ce que tu me dis ne me remonte en aucun cas le moral Hermione.

- Excuse-moi. Mais où est le problème avec Ron ?

- Les Gryffondors détestent les Serpentards ! Et on déteste Drago Malefoy depuis notre première année ! C'est mon seul et unique rival dans cette école… que Ron fricote avec lui, je le prends comme la plus effroyable des trahisons.

- Harry… soupira Hermione. A quand remonte ton dernier rapport sexuel ?

Etonné que sa question voie le jour dans ces circonstances, je fronçai les sourcils.

- Réponds, insista-t-elle.

- Cinq semaines environ…

- Avec Pansy je suppose ?

- Oui…

- Elle est à Serpentard elle aussi, non ?

- Oui mais c'est différent…

- Ce n'est pas différent, Harry ! Pourquoi as-tu couché si longtemps avec elle ? Tu sais très bien que n'importe quelle autre filles, ne serait-ce qu'à Gryffondor, paieraient pour se retrouver dans tes bras !

- Pansy est différente.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je penserais que t'es amoureux d'elle…

- Mais tu me connais bien, je ne le suis pas. Pansy et moi c'est juste… physique. Elle m'attire. Plus que n'importe quelle autre fille de l'école.

Hermione planta sa cuillère dans le pot de glace et me fixa de ses yeux noisette.

- Qu'a-t-elle de plus que les autres ?

J'hésitai… Cho, Pansy, Fleur, Pansy, Katie, Pansy, Padma, Pansy, Parvati, Pansy, Pansy, Ginny, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy... Pansy Parkinson était ma favorite. J'avais choisi la détestable Serpentard parmi toutes ces filles aussi splendides qu'attentionnées. Et pourquoi… ?

- Y'a ce côté garçon manqué que j'adore chez elle… La dureté de ses traits, ses épaules larges… Elle se maquille pas aussi, pas la moindre trace de mascara ou de rouge à lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… C'est comme ça, j'aime ce manque de féminité chez elle…

Je n'osai poursuivre, m'étonnant moi-même des paroles sorties de ma bouche. De toutes ces filles avec qui j'avais couché, Pansy était la mieux… Et en y réfléchissant plus, c'était parce qu'elle avait ce corps androgyne, ce style androgyne, ces manières androgynes. Pansy me plaisait plus que toutes les autres simplement parce qu'elle ne leur ressemblait pas. Pansy était anormale dans la gent féminine. Pas de jupes ni de froufrous, pas de rires débiles ou de sourires timides. Pas de talons ni de décolletés. Juste l'uniforme masculin de l'école, juste des pantalons trop larges et des chemises à peine plus ajustées à son torse plat. Juste sa frappante ressemblance avec un garçon…


	5. Réconciliations

**Chapitre 5. **

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et, même si l'envie ne se faisait pas sentir, Hermione et moi dûmes rentrer. Après longues discussions et un pot de glace à la vanille terminé, j'avais décidé de parler à Ron, ce soir-même.

Evidemment, Ron ne me rendait en rien la tâche facile puisqu'en me rendant dans la grande salle pour dîner, je fus surpris de ne pas l'y trouver. Ronald Weasley communément connu pour son appétit hors-norme, n'était pas au buffet. Je fronçai les sourcils en m'installant à côté de Neville et scrutai la salle des yeux, espérant croiser à un quelconque instant cette tête rousse si familière.

- Il dort, dit Neville.

Neville était vraiment… perspicace. Il pouvait trouver réponse à vos questions avant même que celles-ci ne franchissent vos lèvres.

J'hochai la tête et attrapa un morceau de poulet et quelques portions de fromages pour les enrouler dans une serviette de table. Je m'excusai auprès de Neville après l'avoir remercié et quitta la salle suite à un petit clin d'œil d'Hermione qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Je vous épargne mon trajet jusqu'à ma chambre puisqu'aucun détail croustillant n'a eu lieu dans les couloirs. Si ce n'est ce morceau de biscuit que j'ai écrasé avant d'entrer dans la salle commune, qui était déserte.

Je poussai mes pas jusqu'au dortoir et à peine eu-je franchi la porte que mes réserves de nourriture rejoignirent le tapis. Ainsi que mes lunettes.

- 'tain ! grognai-je.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce je n'avais pu deviner cet oreiller que je venais de recevoir en pleine face.

- Petit con va ! jura une voix.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette insulte m'était destinée. Une lampe de chevet s'alluma et, après avoir récupérer mes lunettes, je souris en voyant la tête de Ron, sourcils froncés, cheveux ébouriffés, mâchoire serré ainsi que ses poings, qui s'agrippaient aux draps, dessinant de magnifiques veines le long de ses avant-bras.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cet accueil. Je m'étais remué les méninges toute la soirée pour m'imaginer cette scène d'excuse, et pour tout vous dire, ça donnait plus un truc proche du mélodrame. Voyez plutôt :

_Ron dormait. Je le su à l'instant où je franchi le seuil de la porte, à cause de sa calme mais audible respiration. Aussi, par crainte de l'éveiller, je me dirigeai vers lui sur la pointe des pieds et tentai de me faire léger alors que je m'asseyais sur son lit. En observant ses yeux clos, je sentis l'insupportable main griffue du regret m'empoigner la gorge. Je l'avais blessé, lui, mon premier ami, avec qui j'avais tout partagé depuis sept longues années. Joie. Tristesse. Douleur. Excitation. Solitude. Regrets. Lamentations. Maladie. Films et pop-corn. Mon lit. Tout .Et si Ron ne me pardonnait pas ? Et s'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi ? C'était douloureux de briser quelque chose d'aussi précieux que l'amitié. Tellement douloureux que mes lèvres tremblaient et que mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse rien y changer… « - Ron… Je suis désolé… S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi parce que… sans toi… je peux pas… j'y arriverais pas… » _

Enfin bon, autant vous dire que je préférais la réalité à cette scène que j'ai, je vous le jure, imaginé. J'en oubliai déjà pourquoi j'étais venu. L'atmosphère me semblait si détendue que c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si deux vieux potes se retrouvaient après de courtes vacances et se charriaient sur ce qu'il avait fait de travers pendant leurs séjours.

- Tu compte te racheter avec du poulet et des morceaux de fromton ? me demanda-t-il en voyant le manger étaler par terre.

Je distinguai dans sa voix une pointe d'amusement qui me fit soupirer de soulagement. Bien qu'il semblait ne plus m'en vouloir le moins du monde, je jugeai préférable de m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Après tout, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu à la base.

- Euhm… Je voulais m'excuser à propos de… de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour et… tout le reste.

Merde alors, je n'imaginais pas que ce serait difficile de s'excuser. Je me sentais si affreusement honteux que sortir ces mots m'écorcha la bouche. Le rouge me monta aux joues alors que je préférais regarder mes pieds et me frotter la nuque dans l'espoir de la détendre un peu. Pourquoi me sentais-je si gêné ? Maintenant que je repense à l'aveu de Ron, je trouve horriblement puérile la façon dont j'ai réagi. Bon OK, mon meilleur ami était gay. Et alors ?

Il parut surpris. De mes mots ou de mon attitude ? Merlin seul le sait.

- Non, me coupa-t-il. C'est à moi de m'excuser…

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris. Je relevai la tête immédiatement et le regardai, les sourcils arqués d'étonnement. Il trifouilla ses draps nerveusement avant de relever la tête et… d'exploser de rire.

- Non je plaisante !

Il recouvra son sérieux aussi vite qu'il avait perdu.

- J'espère bien que t'es désolé, abruti.

- Ron, essaye de te mettre à ma place. C'est difficile à supporter.

- Aucun problème.

Il se retira de ses couvertures et vint me rejoindre. Il se mit à côté de moi (je me sentis d'ailleurs affreusement petit.) et fronça les sourcils.

- Bien, je suis à ta place maintenant. Et, rien n'est difficile à supporter, si ce n'est cette odeur de fromage.

Je lui frappai l'épaule du poing. (Et putain de bordel, que ça faisait mal !)

- Ne joue pas avec les mots, grand dadais ! Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que… enfin… Malefoy, quoi.

- Ouais, t'as raison, j'aurais peut-être dû t'annoncer ça plus… subtilement. Même si un : « Harry, je suis gay. » est un peu trop simplet à mon goût, c'est ce qu'il aurait fallu que je dise.

- Tu _es_ simplet de toute manière.

Il me donna une frappe dans le dos en riant et je ne saurais expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là. C'était comme un immense soulagement mais puissance mille. J'étais tellement rassuré de voir que Ron n'était plus en rogne que j'avais qu'une envie : crier comme un malade et lui sauter au cou pour lui éclater les cervicales.

- Enfin, je suis content que tu te sois excusé et que tout redeviennent comme avant.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

On se regarda un moment encore et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en m'adressant un sourire niais.

- Plus jamais autant de temps séparés l'un de l'autre, d'accord ?

- Promis, dis-je.

* * *

><p><strong>NAAAN ! Je déteste ce chapitre ! Il est court. Il est naze. <strong>

**Mais bon, il fallait que cette scène de retrouvailles aie lieu... j'ai essayé de l'intégrer avec un morceau du chapitre 6 mais non, ça le faisait pas. **

**J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira...**

**Je vous aime !**

**CDC.**


	6. What's the fuck !

**Chapitre 6.**

- J'en peux plus, soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

Il faisait chaud et courir un marathon dehors, sous ce soleil de plomb, avec Ron qui m'y avait obligé afin de me « faire pardonner officiellement de m'être comporté comme un salaud », ne m'avait en rien reposé.

- Hep hep hep ! protesta Ron. C'est pas l'heure de la sieste !

Il me jeta un linge en plein visage. Un short.

- On va se baigner.

Je ne saurais dire si cette phrase était interrogative ou non, néanmoins barboter dans le lac était un truc qu'on n'avait pas fait depuis un petit moment. Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce temps radieux pour nager un peu – et détendre mes muscles engourdis ?

Au bord du lac, c'est Ron qui plongea le premier et, à en juger par sa tête, l'eau ne devait pas être chaude. Tant pis, je le rejoignis en serrant la mâchoire et, effectivement, l'eau était froide. Mais à force de nager - sans pour autant s'éloigner trop du bord pour éviter toutes créatures magiques capables de nous trancher la gorge - on s'habituait à la température.

Mais peut-être aurais-je dû attendre un peu avant de relâcher ma vigilance. Parce que Ron prit un malin plaisir à me sauter sur le dos, me forçant à aller dire bonjour aux profondeurs aqueuses. Je me débattis tant bien que mal mais ce fut seulement après quelques longues secondes qu'il cessa d'appuyer sur ma tête.

- Ron ! criai-je, en sortant ma tête de l'eau - inspirant une grosse bouffée d'air. T'as failli me tu..

Il me fit taire d'une main sur la bouche. Ses yeux bleus étaient ronds de stupeur et fixaient quelque chose au loin, derrière mon épaule. Et quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je me retournai ! Cormac McLaggen et… Rogue ? Ron m'attrapa par l'épaule et m'invita à me rapprocher du bord, le visage à mi-enfoui dans l'eau, pour ne pas que les deux espionnés ne nous voient les observant - vu qu'apparemment, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas être surpris en train de faire ce qu'ils faisaient.

Explications : McLaggen était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, jusque-là, rien de dramatique si nous jugeons qu'il avait la même brillante idée que mon ami et moi, à savoir : nager dans l'eau froide du lac (ou rien de dramatique si ce n'est son torse musclé dévoilé au soleil qui me donna des frissons). Ajoutons à cela Rogue, toujours de noir vêtu - même par cette chaleur étouffante - s'approchant de Cormac, les sourcils froncés, près à le réprimander pour une faute qu'il n'avait certainement pas commise, mais dont il recevrait la punition puisqu'il était à Gryffondor et que, c'est bien connu, Rogue haïssait cette maison. Jusque là, OK. Maintenant, rajoutons encore autre chose, Cormac lançant un sourire charmeur au professeur de potions, qui lui haussa le ton, ce dont Cormac se fichait éperdument puisqu'à présent il léchait sensuellement sa lèvre supérieur tout en avançant d'une démarche féline vers Rogue. Ce dernier recula, visiblement effrayé et hurla à la mort lorsque Cormac McLaggen, lui lécha la bouche. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Rogue partit en courant et en jurant.

Ron explosa de rire. Pas moi. Cormac - étant donné la discrétion du rire de Ron - s'avança vers nous et plongea sans même crisper la mâchoire, sans même sembler frissonner à cause de la froideur de l'eau.

- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? nous demanda-t-il.

- On a tout vu ! répondit Ron, hilare.

- Epatant, n'est-ce pas ? se vanta Cormac, un sourire hautain peint sur son visage - où des gouttes d'eau dégringolaient délicatement, certaines préférant se suicider en sautant de ses gonions, d'autres préférant mourir sur ses lèvres roses… Bien sûr, si j'avais été une goutte d'eau j'aurais été des deuxièmes.)

- Epatant ? répétai-je, acerbe. J'ose même pas imaginer combien de points il va nous avoir retiré pour ça !

- C'est bon Harry, il rigolait. C'est pas grave, les points on les récupères toujours t'façon.

Je soupirais. J'avais envie de… refaire le portrait à cet abruti de Cormac - et lui sécher ses putains de gouttes qui me donnaient soif d'elles. Je plongeai dans l'eau et m'éloignai un peu de Ronald et cet importun.

- C'est quoi son problème ? entendis-je Cormac dire à Ron.

- Il n'est pas trop à l'aise avec _ce genre de choses_…

Je savais que par « _ce genre de choses_ » Ron entendait les relations homosexuelles. Les choses n'étaient apparemment encore très claires et il faudrait probablement que l'on ait une discussion à propos de ça. En attendant, moi, j'étais vexé qu'il me voie, malgré mes excuses, comme une espèce d'homophobe refoulé. Je serrai les dents et replongea la tête dans l'eau. Quand j'émergeai, Ron était sortit et rentrait au château. Et je l'avoue, qu'il parte sans rien me dire, m'énerva encore plus. Cormac s'approcha.

- T'as un problème avec les gays ? me demanda-t-il.

Putain… songeai-je. Quel emmerdeur tu es, toi !

Je me sentis rougir.

- Non, aucun.

- C'est pas ce que Ron pense, je crois.

- Ron ne sait rien de mon opinion vis-à-vis de ça, alors tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, et lui non plus.

- Mmh. (Il chercha quelque chose à ajouter.) Pour Rogue, je voulais juste le faire flipper. Je pensais pas que vous étiez là et encore moins que ça t'énerverais comme ça…

- C'est pas que ça m'a énervé, c'est juste que… euh…

Je cherchais mes mots. C'était juste que quoi ? Je me re-visualisai la scène 'McLaggen-Rogue' et regardai Cormac qui continuait de me fixer en attendant que je continue. J'avais beau me creuser l'esprit, et ça me retourne le cœur de l'avouer mais… je ne trouvais rien d'autre que la jalousie pour exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Au moment où Rogue se faisait intimement lécher les lèvres, j'aurais voulu être à sa place.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent alors que mes yeux s'écarquillaient à la vue de Cormac, torse nu. Ce dernier se permit de rire à la vue de mon évident malaise. Et moi je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que de cacher dans l'eau la rougeur qui s'étalait sur mes joues au fur et à mesure que je réalisais à quel point Cormac m'attirait.

Il lécha sa lèvre supérieure comme il l'avait fait avec Rogue et nagea vers moi alors que je tentais de refluer pour lui échapper. Mais bientôt la rive m'empêcha de reculer d'avantage et je me retrouvai emprisonné par les bras de Cormac.

Et c'était fichtrement excitant.

- Tes lèvres tremblent, remarqua-t-il.

Sans blague ! J'étais frigorifié et horriblement… agité. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire, un truc qui pourrait détourner son attention et le faire fuir !

- T'es au courant de la dernière nouvelle ? lançai-je alors en souriant, tendu comme un string. Parvati, elle a perdu son journal.

- Non, je l'ignorais. Et si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche.

Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches magnifiques, mais un peu trop proches de mon visage. Je déglutis.

- Je commence à avoir froid, avoua-t-il.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Je le savais parce que ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleue-violette.

Il approcha encore son visage de moi et bientôt son souffle effleura mon nez, emballant par la même occasion mon cœur qui menaçait de sortir de ma cage thoracique et partir à la nage vers l'Inde. Les lèvres de Cormac avaient beau être violettes, elles étaient quand même grandement appétissantes.

Une tension pesait dans l'air, entre cet abruti de Cormac et moi-même. Une espèce d'alchimie qui m'enivrait et me faisait tourner la tête.

- Harry, tu vas peut-être trouver ça déplacé mais… est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

_What's the fuck ? _Je me mordis l'intérieur de la lèvre et plongea mes yeux dans ceux de Cormac. J'allais refuser, bien évidemment, et lui lancer un coup de poing en pleine face, par la même occasion.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en louchant férocement sur sa bouche entrouverte.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour faciliter l'accès à mes lèvres et sourit une dernière fois avant que je ne ferme les yeux, et ne savoure la langue de cet individu que je ne savais comment qualifier avec ce qui était en train de se passer.


	7. Le secret de Parvati

**Chapitre 7.**

- Eh Harry !

Cormac…

Depuis hier, ce mollusque aux cheveux blonds ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Le semer au tournant d'un couloir, disparaître dans une foule d'élèves, se cacher derrière une porte, rien n'y faisait. Cormac continuait de me coller aux basques.

Bien évidemment, je ne voulais pas que Cormac me colle aux basques. Je ne voulais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que ce qui s'était passé dans le lac, la veille, n'était qu'une grossière erreur. J'avoue que ce baiser était plus que satisfaisant et que j'ai profondément apprécié la langue de McLaggen. Mais c'est tout. Ca s'arrêtait là.

J'attrapai _le colleur de basque_ d'une main ferme, le plaqua contre un mur, au détour d'un corridor désert - à l'abri des regards des autres élèves - puis, d'un œil menaçant pointai mon index vers lui.

- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de psychopathe. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier, reste entre nous. Et en aucun cas, je dis bien _aucun_, cette mésaventure n'aura de suite, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Il me toisa avec amusement et semblait se retenir de rire. Je relâchai me poigne autour de sa chemise et époussetai distraitement la mienne. Ce fut à cet instant précis que les rôles se retrouvèrent inversés. Moi contre le mur, et la main puissante de Cormac contre ma poitrine.

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque que des lèvres affreusement quémandeuses s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

Au viol ! Que quelqu'un vienne !

Non ! Que dis-je ? Que personne ne vienne ! Que personne ne voie ce massacre !

Je tentais de repousser Cormac avec mes mains mais ce gros-lard tenait bon. Je grognai contre ses lèvres, fronçai les sourcils, mais finalement, lui mordre la lèvre inférieure s'avéra être la meilleure solution. Il saignait et je dois avouer que j'en fus très satisfait.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? grondai-je en essuyant vivement ma bouche avec ma manche.

- Pardon, souffla-t-il, en rigolant. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Et il disparût dans le couloir, croisant une tête rousse qui lui lança un regard interrogatif, en voyant sa lèvre en sang.

Ron se dirigea vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à lui ? me demanda-t-il en me montrant Cormac avec son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

- Aucune idée, mentis-je.

Il faudrait que je lui dise la vérité un jour ou l'autre. Après tout, Ron était mon meilleur ami. Et il avait fricoté avec Drago Malefoy - qui, dois-je vous le rappeler, est une personne à snober - donc lui annoncer cette passe avec Cormac ne devrait pas l'atteindre énormément. Quoique… il ne sait pas que j'ai cette soudaine attirance pour les garçons. Alors peut-être que si, il pourrait être choqué.

Notre journée de cours se termina et, après avoir rembarré Cormac une bonne dizaine de fois, Ron et moi regagnâmes la salle commune, joyeusement, en vue du magnifique festin qui s'annonçait.

Ron pris place aux côtés de Seamus.

- Vous en avez entendu parler vous ? demanda-t-il d'emblée à Ron.

- De quoi ? répondit mon ami rouquin.

- Malefoy aurait une nouvelle conquête à son tableau de chasse. Encore un homme. Gryffondor en plus !

Je sentis les muscles de ma mâchoire se crisper en voyant la pâleur des joues de Ron disparaître sous un rouge très prononcé. Que signifiait cette gêne évidente ? Etait-ce de lui que Seamus parlait sans le savoir ? Il avait revu Drago ?

Les imaginer tous les deux, encore, me donna envie de frapper. Quelque chose, quelqu'un. Dans l'immédiat.

Ron continuait de voir Drago. Ron continuait de voir notre pire ennemi. Ron continuait de ma trahir.

J'attrapai rageusement une pomme et croqua dedans tout aussi férocement. Je ne supporterai pas les ragots de Seamus encore une fois, ni la rougeur du visage de Ron, alors je m'écartai d'eux et allai m'assoir un peu plus loin. Parvati s'étonna de me voir m'installer près d'elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux de ma pomme et croisai son regard. A en juger par ses cernes et ses yeux bordés de rouge, elle avait certainement pleuré récemment.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, dis-je alors.

Elle rebaissa la tête vers son assiette, vide, et renifla un peu. Ses lèvres se pincèrent pour ne pas que je distingue leurs tremblements mais ça voix ne cachait que vainement le chagrin qui la rongeait. Elle renifla de nouveau et fronça les sourcils. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Je lui caressai le dos, doucement, dans l'espoir de calmer sa peine.

- Je… je vais sûrement être renvoyée, marmonna-t-elle de façon à ce que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

Je me rappelai soudain que Parvati avait perdu son journal et que quelqu'un, probablement mal attentionné, tentait de l'ouvrir. A cet instant même, peut-être.

- C'est à cause de ton journal ? tentai-je.

Elle fronça le nez et pinça les lèvres, encore plus fort. Elle renifla et passa ses mains sur son visage. La mienne n'avait pas quitté son dos.

D'un seul coup, elle se leva et ma main tomba sur le banc. Elle l'attrapa avec empressement et sortit rapidement de la grande salle, moi à sa suite.

A peine la porte passée, Parvati se mit à pleurer. De gros sanglots secouaient ses épaules alors que ses larmes mouillaient ma robe. Ma main se perdit dans ses cheveux.

J'adorais Parvati. Vraiment. Et je ne lui serrais jamais assez reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi depuis que je suis rentré à Poudlard.

Habituellement, Parvati respirait la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur. Elle était constamment souriante et certains garçons la qualifiaient comme étant une des plus jolies filles de l'école. C'est pourquoi la voir aussi dépitée, aussi décomposée dans mes bras, me fit l'effet d'un étau autour de la gorge.

Ne croyez pas que j'allais pleurer. Non. Bien sûr que non.

J'inspirai une grosse bouffée d'air, gonflant ma poitrine au maximum. Parvati s'écarta. Elle essuya ses joues, ses yeux, ses lèvres et plongea son regard dans le mien.

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait ré-éclater en sanglots. Mais non. Elle se contenta de s'éclaircir la voix et de soupirer, afin de retrouver une respiration régulière.

- Harry, me dit-elle. Tu te rappelles l'année dernière ? Juste avant les vacances d'été ?

Le bal de fin d'année, juste avant de retourner chez les Dursley. Oui, je me rappelle. Parvati avait été ma cavalière et nous avions… peu importe.

- Je me rappelle oui.

Elle garda le silence.

- Il faut que je t'avoue que tu es le seul avec qui j'ai fait… _ça_.

- Par _ça_, tu entends… ? Relations…

- Charnelles, acheva-t-elle. Oui, exactement. Et il faut que tu saches que…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler.

- Mon journal… Il mentionne en détail ce que nous avons fait cette nuit-là.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Parvati semblait tellement déconfite que j'avais du mal à croire que c'était uniquement pour une raison aussi insignifiante que celle-ci.

- Tu penses que c'est futile, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle comme s'elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Je ne comprends pas en quoi le fait d'avoir couché ensemble te ferais renvoyer de l'école…

- Ce n'est pas la raison de mon renvoi Harry… Ce sont les conséquences de nos actes.

Je ne voyais pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Alors elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de nous, pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait. Et, des larmes plein les yeux, la voix brisée par la peur, elle annonça trois mots. Trois simples mots qui résonnèrent dans mon cerveau comme se répercuterait une balle rebondissant dans une boite.

- Je suis enceinte.


	8. Premier contact

**Chapitre 8.**

Je n'ai pas encore annoncé à Ron ni à Hermione que j'allais être papa. J'avais, moi-même, encore du mal à assimiler tout ça.

N'ayant pas fermé l'œil les deux nuits suivant la nouvelle - à force de m'être torturé l'esprit à la recherche d'une solution à ce _problème _- j'avais une tête de junkie qui n'aurais pas eu sa dose quotidienne de haschich depuis des semaines.

Il n'était même pas cinq heures et demie du matin lorsque je rejoignis la salle commune. Le feu de la cheminée de la veille avait laissé quelques cendres rougeoyantes et le jour n'était pas encore levé. Je m'assis dans le canapé et attendis. Que quelqu'un vienne. Que le jour se lève. Qu'une idée me vienne pour le gosse. Que le ciel me tombe sur la tête. Que quelqu'un m'explique comment c'était possible qu'il fasse aussi beau et chaud en ce mois de mars. Mais rien ne vint.

De petits pas me sortirent de ma torpeur.

- Harry ?

Reconnaissant une voix féminine, je tournai ma tête vers l'entrée du dortoir des filles.

- Ah, c'est toi.

Parvati me rejoignit sur le canapé et le silence s'installa entre nous, une couette sur les pieds, un cigare malodorant au bec. J'étais en méga stress. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais stressé au point de déféquer dans mon futal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demandai-je, du ton le plus neutre possible. Comment est-ce que tu comptes faire pour mettre au monde le gosse ? Personne ne sait que tu es enceinte. Tu ne peux pas quitter l'école parce que personne ne t'attends à l'extérieur. On pourr…

- J'accoucherais ici, me coupa-t-elle.

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je. Mais t'es complètement malade !

Elle me fit signe de baisser d'un ton.

- Il faut que tu saches que Padma et moi avons, depuis toute petite, été soumises à l'apprentissage de nombreux soins médicaux. On n'a pas d'hôpital ou de clinique dans notre village et il se trouve à des dizaines de kilomètres de la capitale indienne. Donc, d'où je viens, les femmes accouchent à domicile, aidée par leurs sœurs ou leurs nièces ou leurs amies, aussi jeunes soient-elle. Padma et moi avons aidé notre cousine à accoucher il y deux ans, pendant les vacances d'été, il faisait chaud et j'ai bien crû qu'on arriverait jamais à faire sortir cet enfant, mais on a réussi. Il y en avait même deux. Notre cousine était aux anges, elle avait gagné deux petites filles.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Etre admises à Poudlard n'a pu qu'améliorer nos compétences. Padma veille au bon développement du bébé depuis le début grâce à des sorts et formules qu'elle a apprises ici. J'arriverai à mettre ce bébé au monde, Harry. J'y arriverai même _fingers in the nose_.

Elle me sourit, et je fus soulagé, bien que tout de même légèrement inquiet.

« D'où elle vient », comme dit Parvati, on oblige les filles à rester vierge jusqu'à leur mariage. Donc, les parents de Parvati n'étaient pas au courant de toute cette histoire et, à moins qu'elle ne souhaite déshonorer sa famille et en être expulsée, ou égorgée par le doyen de son village, elle ne leur dirait rien. Jamais.

- Vasu, prononça-t-elle soudain.

Je la fis répéter.

- Vasu, redit-elle. C'est la prospérité. C'est un beau prénom tu ne trouves pas ?

Vasu (à prononcer Wassu) était un prénom que Parvati avait toujours adoré. Je le savais depuis qu'elle avait appelé son animal de compagnie comme ça, en quatrième année.

- Ton hibou porte déjà ce prénom.

- Je plaisantais…

Elle se mit à sourire en secouant la tête. Et je ne pus manquer de voir qu'elle avait mis ses mains sur son ventre - plat malgré le petit être qui grandissait dedans depuis plus de huit mois. Elle lança à son haut de pyjama un regard plein de tendresse et sans le quitter des yeux, elle murmura :

- Sérieusement, j'aime beaucoup _Jim_.

Oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que le bébé était un garçon. Padma avait fait boire à Parvati une potion qui permettait de savoir si le bébé était un petit gars ou une petite fille. Je vous épargne comment ça fonctionne. …Oh non, allez ! Le principe est simple : Après avoir bu une gorgée de cette mixture, vous ressentirez une irrésistible envie de faire pipi (Il est d'ailleurs recommandé de la boire directement dans les toilettes.) alors soulagez votre vessie et essuyez vous proprement. Votre pipi est bleu ? Pas de panique, c'est un garçon. Votre pipi est rose ? Pas de panique, c'est une fille.

Parvati a fait pipi tout bleu pendant toute une journée. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

- Ou _Albus_, proposai-je à mon tour.

Elle haussa les épaules, signe que ce prénom la laissait indifférente. _Albus_ me plaisait mieux que _Jim _et, ce serait rendre hommage à mon ancien mentor que d'appeler mon fils ainsi. Je maintenais donc, _Albus_.

Parvati continuait de caresser son ventre avec tout l'amour et toute la délicatesse qu'une mère pouvait offrir à son enfant.

Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et la pointa sur ma voisine.

_- Finite_, chuchotai-je.

Parvati écarta ses mains et son t-shirt devint soudainement trop petit. Son ventre rond pointa le bout de son nombril sous le regard étonné de l'indienne. Elle avait usé d'un sortilège de camouflage durant tout ce temps.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que ce sortilège est actif que j'ignorais qu'il était possible que je sois aussi énorme.

Elle ria.

- Je peux ? demandai-je, en tendant ma main vers la pomme qu'elle avait gobée.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et attrapa ma main pour la posée sur son gros ventre. Mes doigts se baladèrent sur la peau naturellement bronzée de Parvati et ce fut au tour de mon oreille de réclamer la place.

Parvati me regarda faire sans broncher. Il y avait un étrange glouglou à l'intérieur et, à l'entente de ma voix, je sentis un petit coup contre ma joue.

- Salut petit gars, dis-je au ventre de Parvati. Harry Potter à l'appareil. Je ne doute pas que la réception est certainement naze là-dedans mais je voulais que tu saches que ta mère et moi on met tout en œuvre pour tu grandisses bien dans le monde des vivants.

Le petit gigota encore et, je n'en avais pas les larmes aux yeux mais presque, je me mis à sourire comme le mec le plus heureux de la terre.

Car oui - j'avais beau être stressé, ne pas savoir comment faire pour élever cet enfant, ne pas être amoureux de Parvati et pourtant être si bien avec elle, avoir un meilleur ami qui couche avec mon pire ennemi, un Cormac colleur de basque, une orientation sexuelle un peu ambiguë, un gosse à seulement dix-huit ans -j'étais le mec le plus heureux de la terre. Parce que ce petit bonhomme encore invisible réagissait quand je lui parlais, parce que ce petit bonhomme encore invisible était le fruit de mes entrailles et que je l'aimais déjà beaucoup beaucoup.

- Je te présente ton père, dit alors Parvati, à l'attention de _notre_ fils.


	9. Colin Crivey a un don pour le Quidditch

_**Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour lectrices ! Je voudrais m'excuser pour ma petite semaine de retard, j'ai été très prise ces derniers temps. Appréciez la lecture )**_

**Chapitre 9.**

Ron et Hermione ne savaient toujours pas que j'attendais un enfant - enfin… que Parvati attendait un enfant, de moi – et j'ignorais encore quel serait le moment propice pour le leur annoncer.

Bizarrement, j'allais bien. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… ça fait huit mois qu'Albus grandit dans le ventre de Parvati sans que je n'en sache rien mais je ne ressens pas la moindre once de colère envers elle. Je devrais pourtant, non ? Huit mois, c'est beaucoup.

Je m'étais mis dans le crâne que Parvati avait certainement très peur que tout ça se repende si elle me l'avait dit avant. Ou très peur que je la pousse à mettre fin à cette grossesse. Ce qu'elle ne désirait visiblement pas.

- Bien, fit Rogue d'un ton glacial. Pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, JE formerais les binômes… étant donné les catastrophes que vous nous pondez chaque fois que je vous laisse travailler de concert avec les personnes de vos choix.

Je soupirai en lançant un regard en biais à Ron qui me répondit par une moue blasée.

- Commençons par vous Potter ! enchaina-t-il. Non, pas avec Weasley, ni Londubat, ni Finnigan ou encore Thomas… Non, vous irez avec... (Il se tût un moment afin de faire durer le suspense, puis avec un sourire résolu, énonça :) Mr Malefoy.

Drago leva la tête avec une vivacité furibonde.

- Hors de question ! grommela-t-il. Je ferais pas équipe avec ce demeuré !

- Trêve d'enfantillages ! s'énerva Rogue en lançant un regard noir au blond. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Mr Malefoy !

Il reporta son attention sur moi.

- Potter !

Puis, d'un vif geste du menton, il me désigna la place vide aux côtés de Drago Malefoy.

Je m'assis en gardant le silence. Converser avec cette face de rat n'était pas dans mes priorités. Et apparemment, lui non plus ne souhaitait pas échanger le moindre mot. Ce fut donc en silence que nous commençâmes la préparation de la potion.

Quand Rogue eut fini la répartition des groupes, et que le cours repris son cours, je ne pus m'empêcher de constater que Ron et Pansy Parkinson - son binôme - semblaient discuter d'un sujet fort intéressant. Curieux, je tendis l'oreille et… n'entendit rien. Tant pis.

C'est en découpant les racines d'asphodèle d'une main habile que le blond qui me servait de camarade me demanda :

- Alors comme ça on est jaloux du prince des Serpentard ?

J'aurais dût me douter que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ç'aurait été pour aborder un sujet qui fâchait.

Et c'était effectivement un sujet qui fâchait.

- De quoi tu parles ? sifflai-je en attrapant bruyamment le bocal d'yeux de crapauds.

- De ce cher Weasley, bien entendu. Tu as sûrement eu vent de notre petit entretien… dans les toilettes.

Le bouchon en liège du bocal m'échappa et alla s'écraser sur le sol.

- Effectivement, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais tu es libre de fricoter avec qui tu veux, ça m'est égal.

- Ah oui ?

- Absolument.

Je le toisai avec insistance pour appuyer mes propos. Drago posa son couteau sur la table avec une lenteur et une délicatesse presque énervante et, avec un sourire narquois, planta ses yeux d'acier dans les miens.

- Et si je te dis que Ron et moi avons l'intention d'officialiser notre relation, ça t'es égal aussi ?

Cette fois ce fut carrément le bocal qui alla rejoindre les pavés humides du cachot, dans un bruit qui fit taire la classe entière et lever les yeux de Rogue du parchemin qu'il rédigeait, assis à son bureau. Mon poing se retint de ne pas aller saluer les joues de Malefoy.

- Je te préviens Drago, chuchotai-je entre mes dents, si par malheur j'apprends que Ron n'est que la victime d'un de tes paris stupides... je t'arrache les yeux avec une petite cuillère et te les fais bouffer par le nez, c'est clair ?

- Potter ! cria Rogue.

Les bouts de verre éparpillés par terre craquèrent sous mes pieds alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie sans aucunes explications pour le professeur qui protestait dans mon dos. La grosse porte en bois claqua bruyamment derrière moi et résonna un long moment dans le couloir que je tentais de quitter, dans l'espoir de regagner mon dortoir.

Bordel ! Pourquoi étais-je si en colère ?

_Parce que ton meilleur ami est en train de se faire avoir, pauvre crétin !_

La Grosse Dame pivota et me laissa l'accès libre à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Lavande avait visiblement oublié son sac-à-bidules-de-fille, puisqu'il reposait dans le canapé. Petit détail insignifiant, certes, mais ça ne fit qu'accroître ma mauvaise humeur.

Révolté que ce truc m'empêche de m'assoir convenablement, je m'en emparai et le jetai violemment contre le mur en jurant. Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient-là jugèrent préférable de quitter la pièce. Me retrouvant seul, je me laissai choir sur le divan et basculai la tête en arrière, par-dessus l'accoudoir douillet. Les affaires de Lavande s'étaient retrouvées étalées un peu partout mais un objet, entre rouge-à-lèvre, parfum, miroir de poche, crayons et mouchoirs, attira davantage mon attention. Un petit carnet à la reliure solide qui, malgré le choc, ne s'était pas ouvert.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers ce fascinant bouquin, énervement remplacé par curiosité, je commençai à l'ouvrir. Mais impossible d'y parvenir. Des lettres dorées ornaient la couverture orangée, décorée de petits motifs orientaux, formant le prénom _Parvati_. C'était le journal de Parvati. Que faisait-il dans les affaires de Lavande ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je récupérai tout se qui trainait par terre et le fourra dans le sac de Lavande, journal de Parvati compris. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de cette histoire pour l'instant et, voler le journal à mon tour ferait surement remuer un nuage de petites rumeurs qui n'ont pas lieu de se balader dans les couloirs. Cependant, je ne manquerais pas d'avoir une petite discussion avec Miss Brown. Dès ce soir.

- Harry, je peux te parler ?

- Colin ? Oui, bien sûr.

Il s'assit sur le divan et je le rejoignis après avoir reposé le sac de Lavande juste à côté.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Le prochain match de Quidditch à lieu dans deux semaines et… je me demandais si tu accepterais de me donner une place dans l'équipe… Je me débrouille plutôt bien en tant qu'attrapeur.

- Aucune place n'est disponible Colin. Encore moins celle d'attrapeur. Je te trouve bien culoté de venir me demander ma propre place !

Zut ! Mon ton était un peu sec. Colin baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir.

- Pardon… s'excusa-t-il.

- Non, c'est moi. Colin, je veux bien te faire passer un test mais… ça s'arrêtera là.

- Maintenant ? s'enquit-il, un sourire d'espoir sur le visage.

- Si tu veux, le terrain est libre à cette heure-ci.

Je m'attendais à ce que Colin ne soit bon qu'à tenir un appareil photo et à prendre les joueurs voler mais… j'en restais bouche bée lorsque je vis que j'avais tort. Colin était magnifiquement doué sur un balai. Il était rapide. Très rapide. Sa petite taille et sa légèreté ne rendait que plus maniable son balai et il filait dans l'air presqu'aussi rapidement que le vif d'or. J'en fus même jaloux.

Les essais terminés, Colin regagna le sol, les joues rougies par l'effort.

- Tu es brillant ! le félicitai-je.

- Merci.

- Mais, _à moins qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose d'ici le match_, tu n'auras pas ta place dans l'équipe. Présentes-toi l'année prochaine, tu auras toutes tes chances.


	10. Accouche !

**Chapitre 10.**

- Quoi ? s'époumona Hermione.

Les élèves, qui jusqu'alors n'étaient préoccupés que de savoir ce qu'il trouverait comme merveilleux festin derrière les portes de la Grande Salle, tournèrent la tête vers nous. J'entraînai Hermione un peu plus loin en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

- T'as très bien entendu. Parvati est enceinte.

- Mais… Depuis combien de…

- C'est pour bientôt.

- Bientôt… Bientôt ? Bientôt comment ?

Je déglutis.

- Ca peut très bien être demain comme le mois prochain.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ?

- Je ne le sais que depuis peu, moi aussi.

Elle regarda si personne n'écoutait la conversation et, avec des yeux peinés, m'adressa une moue tordue.

- Tu sais qu'il faudrait en parler à quelqu'un. Le Professeur McGonagall ser...

- Non ! l'interrompis-je.

- Parvati ne peut pas rester ici.

- Elle ne peut pas retourner chez elle non plus… Ses parents ne sont pas au courant.

Hermione s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main en fermant les yeux.

- Elle entre dans son huitième mois ?

- Il est largement dépassé, je dirais même.

- L'infirmière est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non plus. Il n'y a que nous et Padma.

- Tu ne l'as pas dit à Ron ?

- Parle pas de malheur ! Dieu seul sait comment il réagira, lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, comme si elle retenait ses mots.

- Vas-y, l'encourageai-je. Dis-moi ce qui te démange.

- Tu ne vas certainement pas apprécier mais… je compte informer la directrice de toute cette histoire.

J'attrapai machinalement le poignet de mon amie alors qu'elle semblait vouloir s'échapper en courant.

- Hermione… s'il te plaît.

- Je suis désolée. Il le faut.

- Elle sera renvoyée ! criai-je en resserrant ma main autour de son bras.

- Dans tous les cas, elle le sera !

Elle se dégagea de mon emprise et disparût au tournant du couloir.

Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire. Hermione et ses bonnes idées… Et pourtant je me sentais atrocement rassuré. Je savais, au fond, qu'en informer McGonagall était la meilleur des options contrairement à ce que pensaient les jumelles Patil.

Je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle. J'étais bizarrement agité et emprunt d'un horrible pressentiment. McGonagall n'était pas présente à la table des professeurs et l'infirmière non plus.

- Parvati ! appelai-je en regagnant la table des Gryffondor. Parvati !

Une main attrapa la mienne et m'écarta doucement du chahut.

- Ne crie pas comme ça, me conseilla la voix que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Qui y'a-t-il ?

Parvati tremblait. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire, chaleureux et joyeux n'étaient plus que deux billes rougies et cernés par la fatigue. Sa bouche se crispa alors qu'elle portait une main à son ventre.

- Ca va ? m'inquiétai-je.

- … oui. Il est un peu brutal ces derniers temps.

Elle ria doucement mais la joie n'y était pas. Merde, peut-être n'étais-ce pas le moment de lui avouer qu'Hermione était allée tout raconter. Mais si je ne le faisais pas maintenant… quand ?

- Ecoute Parvati… Je vais quitter Poudlard.

Ses petits yeux s'éclairèrent de stupéfaction et de frayeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On a dit qu'on…

- On ne peut pas faire ça. Tu peux pas le mettre au monde ici… Les examens approchent. Le délai sera trop juste. On pourra refaire une année ici. Tous les deux. Et avoir nos exams l'année prochaine.

Elle regarda mes mains qui avaient soudainement agrippées les siennes et garda le silence. Je soupirai bien que j'eus juste envie de pleurer à cet instant.

- Parvati, Hermione est allée tout raconter à la directrice. On pourra sûrement trouver une solution sans que tes parents n'en sachent jamais rien.

Elle lâcha mes mains. Son silence m'inquiétait au plus haut point. M'en voulait-elle ? Ou au contraire approuvait-elle mes idées ? Je passai une main sur sa joue étrangement rouge et ce fut comme si ma main caressait une plaque de cuisson.

- Tu es brûlante, chuchotai-je en me baissant légèrement pour voir son visage. Est-ce que…

Les mots se perdirent dans ma bouche lorsque je vis l'expression de l'indienne. Sa respiration se saccada et ses yeux se plissèrent de douleur.

- Harry, souffla-t-elle. J'ai mal… Padma… Vite.

Elle porta ses mains à son ventre alors que je relevais la tête vers la population qui veillait à ses occupations sans nous prêter attention. Je distinguais la tresse noire de Padma un peu plus loin.

- Padma ! m'exclamai-je alors.

Elle se retourna au moment où Parvati s'effondra sur mon flanc. Pris d'une certaine panique, je l'enserrai de mes bras alors que Padma se précipitait vers nous. Je tentai de soulever Parvati et de la porter et, bien qu'un étrange liquide me mouillât les mains, j'y parvins et la fit sortir de la pièce.

- Elle a du attraper un vilain rhume, entendis-je Padma dire avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne dans le couloir.

- Elle est trempée ! m'écriai-je à son attention quand nous nous éloignâmes, en courant presque.

- Et merde… Elle a perdu les…

- Non ! la coupai-je. Je ne veux pas savoir ! Où on va, là ?

Bordel, bordel. Je suis en méga-panique ! Une amie que j'ai accidentellement mise enceinte est en train d'accoucher dans mes bras ! On est dans une école, et elle est en train d'accoucher !

J'aimerais qu'Hermione soit là…

- Harry !

- Hermione ! Oh putain, le soulagement… Parvati est en train d'accoucher.

Je la sentis gigoter dans mes bras.

- Pas de panique, dit-elle doucement. J'ai pas encore de contrac… AIE !

Son visage se déforma par la douleur.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'y connais rien moi ? Les contractions, c'est quand le bébé arrive ?

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit… continua-t-elle. Je crois bien que…

Sa voix déjà très affaiblie s'éteignit de nouveau.

- Là, on peut paniquer ? m'égosillai-je. On fait quoi ?

- La salle sur demande, dirent Hermione et Padma en chœur.

- Viens, me dit Hermione.

Je la suivis à la trace, essoufflé comme un bœuf et paniqué comme un gamin qui rentre pour la première fois à l'école, mais en pire encore.

- Et McGo ? lui demandai-je en continuant de marcher.

- Elle voulait l'emmener à Londres dès ce soir pour prévenir l'accouchement mais… il est trop tard je crois.

- Tu l'as dit à la directrice ? rouspéta alors Padma.

Nous l'ignorâmes.

- Harry, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais quitter l'école, je trouverais un appart' en attendant et… je m'arrangerais avec Parvati.

- Quoi ? fit Padma.

- … Une colocation ? demanda Hermione.

- Avec un gosse en plus, ouais. Il me reste de l'argent sur le compte que mes parents m'ont laissé donc c'est bon. Si Parvati est d'accord…

- Non ! cria Padma.

- Des colocataires avec un enfant ? C'est pas ce qu'on appelle une famille ?

La remarque me refroidit un peu.

- Non, parce que… Parvati et moi on n'est pas… amoureux.

- Encore heureux, dit Padma, plutôt loin derrière.

- Au fait, t'es au courant pour Ron ?

- Quand on parle d'amoureux… rigola Parvati.

Je ralentis la cadence à cause de mes jambes qui commençaient à me lâcher et mes bras qui s'engourdissaient sous le poids de Parvati.

- Il sort avec Drago, lâchai-je d'emblée.

- C'est ici, annonça Hermione en ce stoppant net devant une porte qui venait d'apparaître dans le mur.

- Potter ! cria alors une voix féminine.

Je me retournai vers celle-ci. Hermione m'imita.

Juste derrière Padma, le professeur McGonagall et Mrs Pomfresh se tenaient droites comme des piquets, visiblement essoufflées par leur course elles-aussi.

- Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

- La discrétion n'est pas votre fort Mr Potter.

- Les tableaux nous ont de suite informés que crapahutiez dans les couloirs, enchaîna Mrs Pomfresh.

Elles nous dévisagèrent pendant un long moment. Un long long moment.

- Euh… professeur ? fit alors Parvati d'une voix tremblante. J'voudrais pas vous mettre la pression mais… y'en a qui accouchent là…


	11. Pousse !

**Chapitre 11.**

- HARRY POTTER, JE TE HAIS !

Jusqu'alors, je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité que quelqu'un puisse hurler aussi fort.

- AIIIIIE ! m'écriai-je à mon tour.

Ma main…

- Respire Parvati, respire, lui conseilla Hermione.

- Pousse ! fit ensuite Padma.

Les cris de Parvati résonnaient affreusement. Surtout dans cet endroit qui, contre toutes attentes, ne ressemblait en rien à une maternité.

J'ai été le premier à entrer dans la salle sur demande. J'imaginais l'intérieur d'une chambre d'hôpital, un truc comme dans les séries télévisées médicales, genre _Urgence_ ou _Grey's Anatomy_, voyez ? Le problème c'est que… l'image de Ron s'est imposée à mon esprit.

Du coup, Parvati accouche dans les douches du vestiaire du terrain de Quidditch.

Par chance, elle était dans mes bras quand j'ai poussé la porte. Et elle pensait aussi à ce qui se trouverait dans la salle en entrant.

Du coup, Parvati accouche dans les douches du vestiaire du terrain de Quidditch, avec en prime un lit drapés aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard.

Je vous explique pas la pagaille. Parvati allongée sur le lit vert, tenant nos mains, à Hermione et moi.

Elle me broya la main - encore - en hurlant alors que la tête de Padma apparût au-dessus de la couverture qui cachait précieusement l'intimité de sa sœur. Formalité inutile puisque de toute manière je l'ai déjà vue sa…

- Harry ! gronda Hermione.

- Quoi ?

Merde, aurait-elle lu dans mes pensées ?

- Mais à quoi tu pensais, bon sang ! Pourquoi les vestiaires ?

- C'est parce que le match est la semaine prochaine, mentis-je. Du coup…

Merde ! Le match… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

J'aimerais que Ron soit là…

Parvati poussa un long cri qui résonna dans les douches et resserra plus qu'il n'en était possible ma paume. Puis elle souffla « Ffou, ffou, ffou » et elle poussa, comme s'elle été empreinte d'une vilaine constipation. Ses traits se déformèrent en une horrible grimace. Elle cria de nouveau, poussa une dernière fois et relâcha sa tête dans les oreillers Serpentardiens en soupirant d'aise.

Des pleurs de bébé remplacèrent les cris de Parvati dans les douches. Mrs Pomfresh l'éloigna un moment et l'enroula d'une serviette.

- Félicitations, c'est une jolie petite fille !

- Hein ? fîmes Parvati, Padma et moi.

- L'échographie des vacances dernières disait que c'était un garçon, protesta Padma.

- On s'en fiche, déclara la jeune maman en attrapant sa fille.

- Je passai mon doigt sur son petit nez.

- Elle sera venue au monde dans un drôle d'environnement, en tout cas…

- Appelons-la Pansy, proposai-je.

Zut, les mots m'ont échappés. Devant les regards inquiets et interrogateurs des autres, je bredouillai :

- C'est juste que… je pensais aux Serpentards avec cet accoutrement vert sur le lit et… Mais j'y pense, pourquoi cet accoutrement vert sur le lit ?

Parvati cessa les papouilles sur les joues roses du bébé alors que le rouge s'étalait sur les siennes.

- Euh… hésita-t-elle. C'est…

Le bébé se mit à pleurer, interrompant les paroles de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? murmurai-je à l'attention du nourrisson.

Je lui tendis mon index et sa petite main s'enroula autour d'une de mes phalanges. J'arrive pas à croire que ce petit bout soit à moi. Des voix chuchotées me firent relever la tête. Padma discutait avec l'infirmière et la directrice, installée sur un des bancs du vestiaire, alors qu'Hermione essayait de cerner l'objet de leur conversation.

- J'aime bien Pansy, annonça Parvati.

- Sérieux ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, je t'assure.

Elle me tendit la petite et, un peu maladroit, je l'attrapai doucement et la cala contre moi.

- Pansy…

Le professeur McGonagall vint perturber l'instant en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

- Mr Potter, Miss Patil, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes deux adolescents complètement irresponsables ! Il est bien sûr évident que nous sommes dans l'incapacité de garder un enfant ici… C'est pourquoi vous serez envoyé à Londres dès ce soir.

- Quoi ? fit Parvati. Mais… nous n'avons nulle part où aller, Harry et m…

Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune maman, et le professeur McGonagall poursuivit :

- Miss Granger s'est portée garante de votre hébergement.

- Hermione… ?

- Mes parents sont absents jusqu'au mois d'août, expliqua-t-elle. Je vous laisse la maison.

- On ne peut pas accepter, dit Parvati. On ne séjourne pas comme ça chez les gens…

- J'insiste.

- Je pense que c'est mieux que vous y alliez, renchérit Padma. Tu pourras te reposer là-bas, et… vous serez tout les deux là pour… Pansy.

- L'année est bientôt terminée de toute manière, ajouta Hermione. Je vous rejoindrais une fois mes examens achevés et on trouvera une solution pour la suite.

- Il faudra songer en parler à Papa et Maman… tenta Padma.

- Ils me tueront.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Padma déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur.

- Miss Patil, continua McGonagall en s'adressant à Parvati. Mrs Pomfresh va s'occuper de vous et de votre, euh, enfant pendant que votre sœur ira préparer vos valises. Miss Granger, vous devriez regagner votre chambre en vous assurant que Mr Potter prépare également ses affaires. Je vous attends en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Vous avez une heure.

Puis la directrice quitta la salle, Padma à sa suite.

- Tu devrais parler à Ron de tout ça avant de partir, suggéra Hermione.

- Oui…

Hermione se leva du lit et m'invita à la rejoindre. Nous nous tournâmes une dernière fois vers Parvati et Pansy puis quittâmes la pièce à notre tour.

Les couloirs étaient plus sombres que lorsque nous étions arrivés. Les tableaux qui s'endormaient grognèrent lorsque la lumière jaillit du bout de la baguette d'Hermione.

- Parvati est amoureuse de Drago, m'avoua-t-elle aussi soudainement que je parvins à sursauter. Je pense que c'est la raison de la présence de ce lit. Vu que tu nous as parlé de Malefoy juste avant d'entrer…

- C'est une supposition ou une affirmation ?

- Une affirmation. Padma l'a dit à Lavande. C'est pour ça qu'elle a volé son journal.

- Quoi ? Tu savais que Lavande l'avait ?

- Tu le savais aussi ?

- Je l'ai trouvé par hasard dans son sac. Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Elle s'inquiétait, figure-toi ! Parvati est sa meilleure amie et elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle voulait s'assurer si tout ce que nous avait raconté Padma était vrai. Si Drago était la cause de la nervosité constante de Parvati. - Et je t'avoue que jamais je n'aurais imaginé que la vraie raison fusse qu'elle était enceinte… - Elle a volé son journal dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses mais elle n'a jamais réussi à l'ouvrir. Lavande était profondément vexée que Parvati ne lui ai rien dit pour Drago.

Le temps d'encaisser ce que je venais d'entendre, Hermione et moi arrivâmes devant la Grosse Dame.

- Le mot de passe ? nous demanda-t-elle.

- Crapidou, prononçai-je.

Lavande avait donc volé ce foutu journal parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Parvati ?

Mais euh… C'est pas un peu débile sur les bords les filles ? Je veux dire, elle s'est pas rendu compte qu'en faisant ça, Parvati ne faisait qu'être davantage nerveuse ?

- Il te reste un peu moins d'une heure, me dit Hermione en entrant dans la salle commune. Dépêche-toi de préparer tes affaires, je t'attends ici.

J'hochai la tête et m'engageai dans l'escalier pour rejoindre le dortoir des garçons de dernière année. Ce fut à cet instant que j'heurtai quelqu'un.

- Tu dois aller quelque part ? m'interrogea une voix.

Je me figeai sur place et redressai lentement la tête vers mon interlocuteur.

- Ron ? Tu… Je dois…

J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement que je reniflais discrètement son odeur.

- Je vais t'expliquer.

Je l'attrapai par le poignet et le traînai à ma suite jusqu'à notre chambre. J'ignorais si une heure serait suffisante à lui raconter tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais je devais lui dire que… je désapprouvais grandement sa relation avec Drago et que j'étais Papa d'une petite fille… Pour de vrai de vrai.


	12. Ronald Weasley, aussi mon meilleur ami

**Chapitre 12.**

- Bon, d'accord. Si je récapitule, tu dois faire tes valises parce que toi et Parvati êtes obligés de partir pour Londres dès ce soir parce qu'elle vient de mettre au monde un enfant, qui est le tien, dans les douches du vestiaire du terrain de Quidditch ?

- La Salle sur demande, en fait… mais j'ai pensé à toi, du coup on s'est retrouvé là-dedans.

- C'est donc une fille et elle s'appelle Pansy parce que tu as longtemps des relations sexuelles avec Parkinson ? C'est carrément dégueulasse !

- Non, en fait…

- Attends, pourquoi penser à moi t'as fait te retrouver dans les douches

- C'est vrai que Drago et toi sortez ensemble ?

Ron s'ébouriffa les cheveux, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre s'il-te-plaît.

Il semblait un poil énervé.

- T'es en colère ? demandai-je naïvement.

Ron grogna.

- Harry ! Tu viens de m'entraîner dans les dortoirs pour me dire que t'es papa, chose que j'ignorais jusqu'alors, et que tu pars à Londres dès ce soir sans passer tes exams ! Alors, excuse-moi mais, qui ne serait pas en rogne dans une telle situation ?

- Désolé…

Le visage de Ron se radoucit en voyant ma mine navrée.

- Non, on ne sort pas ensemble... avoua alors Ron. Si Drago t'as dit ça c'était uniquement pour te provoquer.

C'est bizarre. Je me sentis comme libéré d'un poids énormissime qui reposait depuis des lustres sur ma poitrine. J'avais envie de lui sauter au cou, de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Ron, commençai-je.

Puis tout alla très vite, si bien que mes paroles semblaient sortir tout droit d'un shaker.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme ça quand tu m'as avoué que t'étais gay. La vérité c'est que je ne supportais pas que tu sortes avec Malefoy parce que… je déteste ce type déjà, et puis parce que je pensais que ça nous éloignerais tous les deux... Que notre amitié en prendrait un coup. Tu te rappelles au lac quand tu disais à Cormac que j'avais sûrement un problème avec ce genre de relations ?

- Oui.

C'était une question oratoire, en fait. Mais c'est pas grave.

- Eh bien, ça m'a énormément vexé. Il faut que tu saches que… j'ai embrassé langoureusement Cormac une fois que t'es parti, comme pour me prouver à moi-même que t'avais tort d'insinuer que j'étais qu'un homophobe. Et figure-toi que j'ai pas détesté embrasser un garçon. Ca ne fait pas de moi un gay, je sais. Mais ça fait pas de moi un mec qui déteste les gays, non plus.

Ron déglutit alors que ses yeux semblaient à deux doigts de sauter de leurs orbites.

- Si j'ai pensé aux douches en entrant dans la Salle sur Demande tout à l'heure, c'est tout simplement parce que quand tu te changes dans les vestiaires… je suis forcé d'essuyer la bave qui me sort de la bouche. T'es magnifiquement sculpté, Ron. Et j'avoue que te violer dans les douches m'a plusieurs fois effleuré l'esprit… J'ai honte de te dire ça, parce que t'es mon meilleur ami, et parce que toute personnes normalement conçue n'a pas envie de faire ce que j'ai envie de te faire à son meilleur ami. Mais c'est comme ça.

Ron baissa la tête et fixa le sol, sans ciller, sans bouger, je doutais même qu'il respirait encore. Alors je me levai de son lit. Et me dirigea vers le mien, pour rassembler mes affaires dans ma valise. Neville ronflotait un peu plus loin et, bien que notre conversation fusse assez tumultueuse, ni lui, ni même Seamus et Dean ne semblaient avoir été réveillé.

La magie c'est magique. Mes fringues avaient déjà tous regagnés la valise et mes draps étaient soigneusement pliés. Edwige s'excitait dans sa cage alors je l'attrapai, ainsi que ma valise et me dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

- Encore désolé Ron.

Il releva enfin la tête vers moi. L'expression qui arborait son visage était si indéchiffrable qu'il fut impossible pour moi de la déchiffrer. Il ne pleurait pas mais ne souriait pas non plus. Il n'était pas triste, mais pas joyeux. Il avait l'air un peu sonné quoiqu'un peu sérieux aussi. J'attendis une éternité qu'il me dise quelque chose, qu'il vienne me serrer dans ses bras ou même m'embrasser, mais il ne fit rien. Il commença à balancer son torse d'avant en arrière et comme s'il eut soudain un flash, il se redressa, se leva de son lit et me rejoignis en quatre enjambées et demi.

Mon visage commença à rougir. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait faire ou dire.

- On se voit pendant les vacances ?

Je me détendis. Et même si j'étais énormément déçu qu'il n'ait pas fourré sa langue dans ma bouche, je lui répondis calmement.

- Bien sûr.

Et je disparu dans les escaliers.

Hermione était assise dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Le boucan que créa ma valise lui fit tourner la tête. Elle parut surprise en me voyant. Comme si, je m'étais soudainement métamorphosé en une créature effrayante. Elle s'approcha vers moi, visiblement inquiète.

- Est-ce que… ça va ?

Qu'étais-je censé répondre ? J'ignorais moi-même si j'allais bien ou pas. Je me sentais juste bizarre.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et m'entraîna vers la sortie, préférant porter ma valise pour faire probablement moins de bruit. Je m'arrêtai un instant et me retourna vers la salle commune. Une voix me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

- Harry !

Je relevai la tête. C'était Ron. Ah, quel soulagement ! Je m'élançai vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Lui m'ébouriffa les cheveux et se pencha légèrement en avant afin que mes pieds retouchent le sol.

- Comment on fait pour le match ? me demanda-t-il.

Je repensai à Colin et à son talent en tant qu'attrapeur.

- Colin Crivey me remplacera. Et toi, tu seras capitaine.

Ron hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Aussi euh… je voulais te dire…

Il déglutit alors que mes yeux s'écarquillaient d'impatience.

- Plus de trois mois sans te voir au château… Ca va me sembler long…

Il me sonda de ses prunelles azur et je sentis mes jambes se dérober. Ron me rattrapa de justesse.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-il.

Plus que bien !

- Mmh, répondis-je. Je… je me sens un peu bizarre.

Porte moi jusqu'au canapé Ron !

- Tu devrais peut-être t'assoir un peu… me suggéra-t-il.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'aida à m'installer devant la cheminée. Ce fut lorsqu'il s'assit à mes côtés que mon corps perdit la raison et, sans même avoir eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, je me retrouvai à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- Harry… fit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu…

Mes lèvres se plaquèrent aux siennes. Mamma mia ! Mieux que dans mes rêves ! Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque alors que sa langue s'insinuait timidement entre mes lèvres. C'était humide. Et incroyablement chaud. Je me surpris même à gémir. Mes hanches entreprirent un mouvement brutal vers l'avant, sans que je ne leur demande rien, et ce fut à lui de gémir. Je sentis sa langue vibrer contre mon palais et ses mains se glisser sous mon t-shirt.

- Euh… les gars ? nous interrompit Hermione. Désolée mais… Harry, il faut y aller maintenant !

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, les petits choux ! :) Qui qu'est allé voir <span>X-MEN : Le Commencement<span> au cinéma ? J'ai écris un petit truc sur le couple Sean/Alex soit LeHurleur/Havok. Voir Le remède des maux de tête sur mon profil, si ça vous intéresse. Foncez ! ;)**


	13. Discussion flammelle

**Chapitre 13.**

- Ron… gémis-je. Je… je vais…

C'était l'apothéose. Une léchouille supplémentaire et je me sentirais décoller au septième ciel. Me sentant particulièrement agonisant, Ron se redressa, essuya sa bouche du revers du poignet et m'embrassa langoureusement. Le goût de sa langue semblait différent. Mais j'en épargnerais les raisons.

- Harry… souffla-t-il.

Putain ! Le simple fait de dire mon prénom, tout doucement, au creux de mon oreille... Juste _ça_ suffit à me faire chavirer.

J'avais envie de lui faire mal. De le frapper. De le mordre. De lui tirer les cheveux tellement c'était pas permis de me faire cet effet. De me faire gémir comme ça.

A califourchon sur mes hanches, il remua le bassin, électrisant mon bas-ventre. Il susurra mon prénom. Encore et encore.

_Harry…_

Ca résonnait dans ma tête. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus intensément. Je fermai les yeux et grogna de satisfaction. Je sentais ses mains partout sur mon corps faisant frémir chaque partie de mon anatomie.

- Harry… répéta-t-il. Harry, je t'aime…

Mes yeux s'arrondir, soudain, d'effroi. Ron me scrutait avec un sourire et bientôt son image devint brouillard. J'essayai de le toucher, tendit une main vers son visage mais il avait disparu.

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle saccadé et un pantalon plus étroit que d'habitude.

Un mois. Un mois que j'avais quitté Poudlard. Un mois que j'avais quitté Ron. Et un mois qu'il hantait mes rêves de façon plutôt embarrassante.

Parvati avait appelé ses parents après que Padma ait menacé de tout leur raconter pour le bébé. Et, comme elle s'y attendait, ses parents ne l'avaient pas accepté. Ils lui avaient ordonné de faire ses valises et s'étaient précipités fissa à Londres pour venir la chercher. Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à m'adresser la parole lorsque je leur ai ouvert la porte de la maison. Si, son père m'a fusillé du regard et m'a adressé des mots d'une langue qui m'était complètement inconnue. Parvati avait eu tout juste le temps de me lancer un « Fais attention à Pansy… » accompagné d'un sourire triste et désolé.

Depuis cet incident, j'ai déménagé de chez Hermione. Je me suis loué un appart' dans la banlieue de Londres, avec Pansy. Parvati, elle, avait repris ses cours sur obligation de ses parents. Je l'enviais.

Je me retrouvais donc comme un imbécile avec un bébé sur les bras, des rêves érotiques plein la tête et l'impossibilité de suivre la fin de mes cours.

Je baillai et me frotta les yeux. D'après mon radioréveil, il était à peine dix-huit heures… Je tendis l'oreille mais Pansy semblait s'être endormie. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le petit lit qui sommeillait tranquillement dans le coin de la chambre. Emergeant difficilement du sommeil, je m'assis sur le tabouret tout près de Pansy et commença à la bercer doucement.

Je soupirai. J'aimerais que Ron soit là… Pansy a beau ne pas être un bébé difficile, j'ai toujours peur de faire une bourde. Je voudrais que quelqu'un de plus expérimenté m'aide, ou que quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté partage ma galère.

Agacé d'avoir déjà terminé ma sieste, je me rendis dans le salon et allumai la télé. Emissions de société, téléfilms romantiques, dessins animés, chaîne culturelle : Mammifères marins. Les dauphins ne m'ont jamais vraiment passionné…

- Harry, siffla quelqu'un.

Je sursautai violement, faisant valser la télécommande par terre.

- La cheminée, bouffon !

J'obéis à la voix et me pencha vers l'âtre. Ce visage rond, ces yeux scintillants et cet air moqueur se dessinant dans les flammes ne pouvait appartenir qu'à…

- Seamus ?

- Aïe, Dean ! grogna-t-il à travers les flammes. (Il reporta son attention sur moi.) Ah, te voilà enfin !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On a appris que t'étais papa alors, avec Dean…

- Salut Harry ! s'écria celui-ci, poussant un peu l'Irlandais pour avoir une place dans les flammes.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire et écouta Seamus finir :

- On voulait t'adresser tous nos vœux de… nan même pas en fait.

Seamus fronça les sourcils.

- Mais enfin Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Je soupirai. Il était évidant que ce genre de scène arrive un jour au l'autre - que ce soit en face à face réel ou en face à face flammel (je passe d'ailleurs le bonjour à Nicolas qui ce trouve au ciel maintenant, vous êtes un chic type !).

- Si vous êtes venus pour me reprocher de…

- Attends, intervint Dean. On voulait te dire aussi qu'on a gagné le match hier !

Toutes brides d'irritation s'envolèrent.

- C'est vrai ? Comment a été Colin ?

- Il était splendide ! s'exclama Seamus qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Je me mis à sourire comme un niais devant la cheminée. J'imaginais Colin poursuivant le vif d'or en volant à tout à allure. J'imaginais la foule en délire. J'imaginais Ron, chevauchant fièrement son balai comme il me chev… Oubliez.

- J'aurais aimé être là…

Le silence tomba. Je présumais que Dean et Seamus ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet du bébé et de l'impact sur mes études à Poudlard.

- Comment va le petit monstre ? demanda alors Dean.

- C'est un ange, figure-toi ! répliquai-je.

- Elle ne tient certainement pas ça de son père ! blagua Seamus.

J'adoptai une mine faussement outrée mais recouvra bien vite mon sérieux.

- Alors Ron vous a tout expliqué, hein ?

- Ouaip, à Neville également. Et Parvati est venu dire à Ron ce qui s'était passé avec ses parents. D'ailleurs il t'a envoyé une lettre, tu l'as reçue ?

- Par hibou ?

- Oui.

- Non, j'ai rien eu.

- En même temps, Errol n'est pas un expert en orientation. Peut-être que tu l'auras demain.

J'hochai la tête. J'espérais vivement avoir des nouvelles de Ron, ouais !

- Il n'est pas avec vous ? m'enquis-je alors.

- Qui ça ?

- Ron.

- Ah non, il est avec Cormac en train de… finir un devoir, il me semble.

Je me figeai. Mes yeux s'arrondirent et mon cœur accéléra le rythme.

- Ah… lâchai-je.

Cormac McLaggen, cet ahuri plutôt joli, finissait un devoir avec Ron ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être sceptique. Et s'il lui faisait des avances, comme à moi ? Et si Ron ne parvenait pas à le repousser, comme moi ?

Non ! Ressaisis-toi vieux ! Ron n'est pas comme ça !

Mais il n'est pas non plus du genre à faire ses devoirs…

Je reportai mon attention vers la cheminée.

- Un devoir de quoi ?

Mais Dean et Seamus n'étaient plus là.

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'excuse pour le retard atroce qu'à pris la suite mais... je suis en vacances et j'ai été dans l'incapacité de poster la suite. Je m'excuse également pour l'atrocité de ce chapitre qui est plat et sans intêrets... j'essaierai de me rattraper sur le prochain !<strong>

**Merci de me suivre, je vous aime !**

**PS : il est évident que l'adjectif "flammel" n'existe pas. **


	14. Le lien

**Chapitre 14.**

J'arrachai l'enveloppe aux serres de l'animal, les mains tremblantes. La lettre de Ron était arrivée, enfin. L'entretien que j'avais eu avec Seamus et Dean remontait à seulement quelques heures mais mon sang n'avait cessé de bouillir depuis.

Je m'empressai de déchirer l'emballage de la - tant attendue - lettre. En vain. L'enveloppe, bien que souple comme le papier, était aussi solide que du béton. Bordel ! Je fronçai les sourcils et examina le paquet de fond en comble.

- Ouvre-toi, salope d'enveloppe merdique !

L'énervement me rendait vulgaire. Cependant, je parvins à me détendre en apercevant une inscription dans le coin inférieure gauche du recto de l'enveloppe. « Tous les chemins… » était écrit en pattes de mouche, celles de Ron. Il fallait que je complète la phrase. Alors l'enveloppe s'ouvrirait.

- Mènent au Terrier, chuchotai-je.

Le bruit d'un journal que l'on chiffonne brisa le silence. La lettre manuscrite s'envola de sa prison de papier et se posa sur mes genoux.

_« Harry,_

_La lettre a sûrement pris du retard, je m'en excuse. Errol ne connaît pas vraiment Londres. _

_J'ai dû prendre quelques précautions, comme tu as dû le remarquer, pour que personne d'autre que toi ne puisse lire cette lettre que je me tue à écrire depuis trois jours. C'est mon vingt-huitième parchemin, les vingt-sept autres ont rejoins le cheminée. _

_Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter. _

_Déjà, je me sens d'attaque pour le match. On va gagner. Oui, même sans toi. Colin est formidable en tant qu'attrapeur. Et moi, en tant que capitaine bien-sûr. On va s'entraîner dur et tout ira bien !_

_Sinon, je voulais revenir sur ce qui s'est passé avant que tu partes. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris, c'était sûrement dû au choc, au fait que tu partes comme ça, d'un coup. Mais je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. C'était vraiment bizarre. Pas déplaisant hein, mais bizarre. J'espère que t'es aussi troublé que moi parce que… je me sens vraiment mal à cause de ça. Je n'ai même pas osé en reparler avec Hermione, c'est pour dire. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça ne change rien entre nous. On reste potes. Meilleurs amis, comme avant. N'est-ce pas ?_

_J'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de McGonagall hier et c'est en partie pour ça que je t'écris. Elle m'a avoué que le fait que tu ne passes pas tes examens la fiche en rogne. Du coup, elle m'a demandé si personne n'était disponible pour garder Pansy, le temps que tu rattrapes tes cours et finisse l'année, les ASPICS en poche. Et figure-toi que mes parents sont rentrés plus tôt que prévu de leur séjour en Roumanie ! Ils veulent bien garder le bébé jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tu pourrais revenir à Poudlard comme ça. Tu pourrais passer tes exams et nous, on pourrait discuter, face à face. T'en pense quoi ? Mes parents t'attendent. Tu peux aller les voir dès maintenant. Même si tu as reçu cette lettre en plein milieu de la nuit, ne te gênes pas ! _

_Bon, mes doigts commencent à courbaturer à force d'écrire alors je vais achever cette lettre en te disant que… tu me manques, voilà. _

_A la prochaine,_

_Ron._

_PS : Parvati est d'accord pour que tu laisses Pansy à mes parents. »_

Mes yeux restèrent ronds de tout plein d'émotions.

Je lui manquais…

- Je lui manque ! m'exclamai-je. Je lui manque, je lui manque, je lui manque !

Je sautillai sur place. Pansy me regarda depuis son parc. Ses yeux scintillaient de peur et sa bouche largement ouverte laissa échapper un cri. Je m'approchai d'elle en souriant.

- Papa est content, chérie. Papa est très content.

Pansy se mit à gazouiller alors que je lui chatouillais le ventre en émettant des bruits absurdes.

C'était décidé. Ce soir je préparerais les affaires de Pansy et, dès demain, je l'emmènerais au Terrier. Je soupirais. J'étais, d'un côté, heureux de retourner à Poudlard et, d'un autre, j'appréhendais. Ron n'avait pas caché dans sa lettre sa réaction vis-à-vis de notre 'altercation' de la dernière fois. Je répugnais un peu de laisser Pansy aussi.

Ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques mois. Juste le temps de passer mes examens.

Pansy se retrouva dans mes bras. Il était temps pour elle d'aller dormir.

La porte refermée derrière moi. Je m'activai dans la maison pour rassembler les affaires du bébé. Biberons, doudous, gigoteuse, nécessaire de toilette, vêtements, petits pots. La sueur me perla au front. J'étais excité. Atrocement.

J'étais en train de ranger le mouton en peluche de Pansy quand on toqua à la porte. Le judas me révéla la venue de ma petite voisine de palier que je n'avais jusqu'alors aperçue qu'une fois. J'ouvris.

- Bonsoir, me salua-t-elle en étirant ses rides en un sourire édenté. Je ne dérange pas j'espère.

Bien sûr que si !

- Non non, pas du tout !

- Oh, vous partez en vacances ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les sacs et ma malle sur le canapé.

- Oui, mentis-je en espérant qu'elle me foute la paix. Je vais en Ecosse avec ma fille.

- L'Ecosse ? Quelle coïncidence ! Je suis moi-même originaire d'Edimbourg !

- Ça alors ! m'étonnai-je faussement. C'est justement là-bas que je vais !

Je lui adressai un sourire sans joie.

- Trêve de bavardages ! dit-elle soudainement. Je peux vous inviter à prendre un thé ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre et grimaçai. Je n'avais aucune envie d'abandonner ma fille.

- Je préférerais vous inviter, plutôt. Entrez.

Je m 'effaçai de la porte et laissa la petite dame entrer. Elle s'installa sur le canapé sans même que je l'y aille invitée et soupira d'aise.

- Je ne me suis pas présentée ! constata-t-elle en fin. Je suis Mycelle. Mycelle McLaggen.

Ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Ce nom maudit !

Je m'abstins de toute remarque vis-à-vis de Cormac pour le moment. Ce n'est que lorsque nous commençâmes à boire notre thé que la question m'échappa :

- Vous n'auriez pas, dans votre famille, un dénommé Cormac ?

Son visage jusque là amical, se rembrunit. Elle leva les yeux vers moi tout en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Mon neveu, oui, approuva-t-elle, sévèrement. Et vous le connaissez Mr Potter. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une lueur cruelle. Je posai craintivement ma tasse sur la table.

- Je sais à quel point vous êtes liés tout les deux, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton voilée de mystères, comme je sais que vous ne partez pas à Edimbourg pour les vacances.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Cette vieille folle devenait effrayante.

- Que… ?

- Ne jouez pas l'innocent, mon cher. Le lien que vous entretenez avec mon neveu est aussi solide que la force avec laquelle vous tentez de le repousser.

- Vous êtes complètement folle.

Je n'avais pas crié cette phrase. Le calme avec lequel elle parlait était déconcertant, tout comme le mien.

- Vous ne pouvez y échapper… Il vous a choisi.

- Choisi pour quoi ?

- Pour vivre.

Quoi ? Je me frottai les yeux et me giflai mentalement. Je devais être en train de rêver.

Non, Mycelle était toujours là quand j'ouvris les yeux.

- Ecoutez Mrs McLaggen, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez. Cormac et moi avons effectivement échangé quelque chose de spécial mais… seulement l'espace de quelques minutes. Ca n'a rien de…

- « Les lèvres scellées, les cœurs embaumés, peu importe qui tu seras, McLaggen tu deviendras. ». Etant le voleur du premier baiser de mon neveu, vous êtes destiné à devenir… son époux.

Un cri aigu résonna dans le salon. Mes yeux s'arrondirent alors que je digérais les paroles de cette prophète excentrique. J'avais beaucoup de mal à croire ce que cette vielle femme me racontait. Cette histoire de lien magique était complètement débile ! Devenir l'époux de Cormac ? Mais n'importe quoi !

J'allais répliquer, quand un éclair de lucidité traversa mon esprit.

- Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais… Cormac est un coureur, vous savez ? Je ne suis certainement pas son 'premier baiser'.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Je sais tout de mon neveu, voyez vous, vous êtes bien le premier à avoir gouté sa salive.

La façon dont elle exposait ça me donnait envie de rire.

Mais cette vielle folle ne savait visiblement pas tout. Au lac, bien avant que Cormac ne m'embrasse moi... il a eu cette discussion avec notre professeur de potions.

La scène repassa au ralentit dans ma tête. La langue de Cormac léchant avidement les lèvres de Rogue.

C'était Rogue l'élu, pas moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, je devais poster ce chapitre hier mais... je vais pas vous mentir : j'ai oublié ! Pardon, pardon !<strong>


	15. Restons amis

**Chapitre 15.**

C'était décidé. Je ne flancherais pas. J'annoncerais à Ron, dès que je le verrais, que tout ce que je lui avais dit n'était que grossière erreur. Que ce baiser n'était dû qu'à l'involonté de mon départ pour Londres. Que j'étais souffrant et complètement perdu. Voilà.

J'étais entièrement résolu à lui dire ce mensonge. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'hésitai tant à entrer dans le dortoir ? Le brouhaha de la salle commune ne m'aida en rien à mettre au clair mes idées. Planté comme un piqué devant l'escalier, ma malle à la main, je demeurai silencieux et anxieux. Pourquoi Hermione n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle ? J'inspirai profondément par le nez pour me gonfler d'un semblant de courage et esquissa un pas vers l'escalier. Mais lorsque je montai la première marche, une voix masculine s'éleva dans mon dos.

- Harry ! appela celle-ci.

Je fis volte-face, dégonflé de toute détermination et bougon.

- Quoi ? grognai-je en voyant que mon interlocuteur n'était autre que Cormac.

- On a un problème, déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre. Un gros problème.

Voyant que je n'ajoutai rien. Cormac leva la manche de son pull et me dévoila son poignet. Rien d'anormal à première vue.

- Que… ? commençai-je.

Puis une petite marque attira mon attention. Après avoir laissé ma malle, je m'approchai en plissant les yeux. Alors que je tentais de déchiffrer l'inscription gravé dans sa peau, Cormac laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Aïe, ça fait mal !

- Je ne t'ai même pas touché, répliquai-je en soupirant d'exaspération.

Il recouvra son poignet avec sa manche en même temps que son air grave qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Montre-moi ton poignet, m'ordonna-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, il m'attrapa le bras, leva le tissu cachant mon poignet à sa vue et lâcha un cri strident.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'enquis-je en voyant sa mine déconfite.

- Ton poignet… il est intact. Pas la moindre trace du lien…

Le récit de Mycelle me revint soudain en mémoire.

- Ca veut dire que… bégaya-t-il. Rogue… ?

Cormac leva de grands yeux horrifiés vers moi.

- Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ?

- Désolé vieux.

Pour lui témoigner ma sympathie je lui posai une main amicale sur l'épaule. Mais rapidement je dus me détourner pour ne pas lui exploser de rire au visage.

Mon hilarité s'estompa alors que je montais l'escalier. Soudain, un stress immonde me noya alors que je montais une nouvelle marche. Puis une autre. Chaque pas me rapprochant de Ron ne faisait qu'augmenter les battements de mon cœur.

En franchissant le seuil du dortoir, ma motricité se stoppa brusquement. Et en voyant Ron, toutes mes résolutions s'envolèrent. Mes joues s'empourprèrent, comme le bruit de ma malle, brutalement lâchée, réveilla Ron.

- Harry ? fit-il en émergeant difficilement du sommeil.

D'abord focalisé sur ses omoplates, mon regard remonta jusqu'au visage de Ron. Les plis de l'oreiller étaient imprimés sur sa joue rouge et ses cheveux ressemblaient à une queue d'écureuil. A la vue de son torse nu, ma gorge devint sèche. Il me fixa un instant en plissant les yeux, visiblement aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre. Mes pas me portèrent devant lui.

Puis sur lui.

Mes genoux de chaque côté de ses fesses, recouvertes d'un simple caleçon, Ron se frotta les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en se tordant le cou pour me voir.

- Ne bouge pas.

Je me penchai vers son dos et regarda la façon dont ses poils se hérissaient lorsque mon souffle effleura sa peau. Ses bras se raidirent alors que ma langue remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa nuque croula sous mes lèvres, mes dents, ma langue. Sa respiration se fit plus forte et il remua le bassin, envoyant une décharge électrique en mon bas-ventre.

- Je suis content de te revoir également, se moqua Ron.

- Pas autant que moi… chuchotai-je contre son oreille.

Mais merde ! Que m'arrivait-il ? Voilà que je me transformais en un dépravé sexuel ! Et dire que je voulais tout arrêter. Passer à autre chose. Garder Ron en tant qu'ami. Seulement en tant qu'ami.

J'entendis le rire de Ron faire vibrer mon sang alors que je lui mordillais l'oreille. Il plongea la tête dans ses oreillers avant de, finalement, se retourner sur le dos.

- Nous devions parler, tu te rappelles ?

- A quoi bon parler ? J'ai envie de toi, Ron. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et me fixa de ses pupilles bleues. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres et une de ses mains agrippa mon pull.

- Si c'est aussi simple que ça alors… susurra-t-il.

Puis il m'embrassa avec fougue. Une légère teinte de framboise se mélangea à nos salives. Oui, Ron n'avait jamais aimé la menthe, je l'ai toujours connu muni d'un tube de dentifrice à la framboise. Ce qui n'était, au final, pas si déplaisant.

Je savais que Ron me faisait de l'effet. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que ma peau brûlerait à ce point au simple contact de la sienne. Ainsi, mon dos s'embrasa sous la caresse de ses doigts. T-shirt et pull avaient rejoint le sol, toute comme ma décision quant à tenter de retenir mes hormones.

Ma main se glissa entre nos torses nus pour s'infiltrer sous le caleçon de Ron. Prenant entre mes doigts brûlants sa virilité, je le regardai d'un œil - contre mon gré - concupiscent. Ma langue se promena sur mes lèvres puis mes lèvres sur son torse. Il se raidit lorsque ma main s'agita. Sa tête s'enfonça encore un peu dans les oreillers et ses lèvres se pincèrent pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement que je ne demandais qu'à entendre.

- Ron… murmurai-je. Ne te retient pas...

De ce fait, il fit résonner une plainte alléchante qui se répercuta sur les murs.

- Harry… s'il-te-plaît…

Il me supplie ? Il me supplie ! Mon corps coulissa le long du sien, avec une facilité qui portait à croire qu'ils étaient conçus pour ça, et je me retrouvai à mordre la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de Ron. Soudain, il empoigna mes cheveux.

- Arrête… m'implora-t-il.

Je jouai la sourde oreille et attrapa la ceinture de son sous-vêtement avec les dents. Un duvet de poils roux me chatouilla le nez.

- Harry, répéta Ron.

Le ton dur et froid qu'il avait abordé me coupa dans mon élan. Je lâchai tout et me redressa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… on arrête là, ok ? Les gars pourraient débarquer à tout moment…

Il me poussa doucement sur le côté et se racla la gorge.

- La vache ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai chaud !

Cette remarque m'arracha un petit rire. Ron s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour cacher la gêne qu'il l'assaillait et attrapa mon t-shirt et mon pull pour me les rendre.

- Bien, soupira-t-il une fois mes vêtements enfilé. Je vais regretter un moment de t'avoir rendu tes fringues mais ça passera…

Un sourire se peignit sur son visage mais celui-ci disparu bien vite alors que ma main se plongeait déjà dans sa chevelure rousse.

- Harry, dit-il d'une voix rauque de froideur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sa question m'étourdis quelque peu et ma main se rétracta pour revenir se poser sur les draps.

- Je… je sais pas, répondis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il me fixa de ses prunelles azur et le monde autour de nous s'effaça.

- On est amis, non ? questionna-t-il ensuite. J'ai pas envie que ça change, tu comprends ? Je cacherais pas que faire _ce qu'on vient de faire_ avec toi ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, mais si ces gestes persistent - et ils persisteront, c'est certain - je veux pas qu'on en soit réduit à l'état de couple.

Seul mon silence lui répondit. Quelques minutes défilèrent et un sourire releva les coins de ma bouche.

- Pas de problème, déclarai-je. On reste amis. Des amis qui font des trucs pervers à l'abri des regards.

Il explosa de rire.

Je voudrais que ce rire reste à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire et que cet instant ne se termine jamais. Ron m'embrassa chastement les lèvres et se blottit dans ses coussins, en soupirant d'aise. Ma tête se colla à son épaule et l'ombre d'un sourire se stagna sur mon visage.

Merlin voulait que je sois un jeune papa inexpérimenté, ayant faillit se lier avec un prétentieux sans cervelle, pour au final se retrouver dans le lit d'un meilleur ami ardemment désiré ?

Alors il en serait ainsi.

**FIN.**

_Epilogue, prochainement. _


End file.
